


Не всё то золото

by Girl_with_Violets, Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Благородный жулик Крис Эванс по некоторым обстоятельствам предпочитал работать в одиночку. Но не всегда это было оправдано. Если звезды складывались так, что на пути попадался неплохой партнёр, то глупо было раскидываться перспективами хорошо разыграть карту.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU; OOC; кроссдрессинг; возможны исторические, животноводческие, фармакологические и костюмные неточности, допущенные ради красного словца либо по велению сюжета; авторское мнение о деятельности персонажей не совпадает с мнением самих персонажей, авторская пунктуация.
> 
> Примечание: Текст является ретеллингом цикла рассказов О. Генри "Благородный жулик"; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Общеизвестно, что больше всего на свете среднестатистический американец уважает стабильность и спокойствие. Жизнь, по его мнению, должна протекать размеренно и ровно, как вода в реке Миссисипи, и состоять из благочестивой работы, добрососедских отношений и походов в церковь по воскресеньям. Быть может, именно поэтому так много среднестатистических американцев живёт в Бёрдсвиллях, Спрингфилдах, Хэммондах и прочих городках, маленьких и очень маленьких, раскиданных по всем Штатам, как бисер, просыпанный рукой нерадивой вышивальщицы. Городки эти похожи друг на друга примерно так же, как похожи одна на другую булочки с корицей с пекарского подноса; во всех них царит безмятежное, не нарушаемое ничем спокойствие. А люди, в них живущие, абсолютно уверены: уж в их жизни никогда не случится ничего дурного и необычного.

Мартинсвилль, затерянный где-то в самом сердце Индианы, тоже относился к числу таких городков. Он был основан в незапамятные времена безвестным первопроходцем, имя которого, кажется, знали только голуби, гнездящиеся в окрестностях центральной площади, которую украшал памятник этому самому основателю; за полтора столетия своего существования городок ни капельки не изменился. Даже цивилизация, один за другим пожиравшая пасторальные уголки Среднего Запада, протянула к Мартинсвиллю всего одно щупальце — ветку Пенсильванской железной дороги. Да и та прошла не через сам городок, а несколько мимо него, как будто постеснявшись нарушать покой, умиротворение и давно заведённый порядок жизни горожан. Поначалу жители испытывали суеверный страх перед железной дорогой, но постепенно привыкли, и поезда, идущие по ней дважды в день, перестали собирать на грубо сколоченном деревянном перроне десятки зевак.

В один из ничем не примечательных июньских вечеров на полустанке возле Мартинсвилля остановился регулярный поезд из Индианаполиса. Он простоял на месте целую минуту, а затем, важно пыхтя и выпуская из трубы облака белого дыма, отправился дальше на юг. Единственный человек, сошедший с этого поезда, немного постоял на перроне, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а затем подхватил старый чемодан из вытертой кожи с потемневшими от времени металлическими оковками на уголках, вдохнул полной грудью горячий, пахнущий сухой травой и креозотом воздух и неспешно зашагал по направлению к городу.

Это был высокий, широкоплечий, со всех сторон привлекательный мужчина неопределённого возраста, облачённый в поношенные, но крепкие башмаки, серые парусиновые брюки и рубашку из грубой ткани. Закатанные рукава рубашки открывали его мускулистые предплечья, покрытые густыми рыжеватыми волосками и редкими светлыми веснушками. Да и весь он — от носков ботинок до небрежно зачёсанных назад волос и кончиков невероятно длинных и густых ресниц — словно был присыпан красноватой пылью аризонских пустынь. Кожа на его руках и лице — там, где она не пряталась за густой аккуратной бородой — была загорелой и огрубелой, словно этот человек много времени проводил на солнце и ветру. Он шёл расслабленной, разбитной походкой, которая выдавала в нём человека, долгое время путешествовавшего морем и совсем недавно сошедшего на сушу. Спокойствие, написанное на его лице, идеально сочеталось со спокойствием, в котором утопал Мартинсвилль; одному Богу было известно, что этот человек сошёл с поезда в этом городке лишь затем, чтобы оное спокойствие нарушить.

Мужчина шёл по направлению к центру. Из самой важной в мире науки, именуемой Жизненным Опытом, он знал, что в центре подобного городка всегда можно отыскать небольшой мотель или хотя бы бар, на втором этаже которого сдаются внаём комнатки со скрипучими кроватями и хрустящими простынями. Именно этого ему сейчас, после долгого путешествия на жесткой деревянной лавке общего вагона, хотелось больше всего: кинуть тяжёлый неудобный чемодан на пол, а собственное бренное тело — на кровать. Потом — поздним вечером, возможно, — поесть и выпить чего-нибудь горячительного, а заодно незаметно разузнать у местных, чем живёт и дышит город.

Двухэтажная гостиница — старая, как и все здания в городке, обшитая деревянными панелями, выкрашенными в зелёный цвет и вытертыми временем, — действительно обнаружилась в центре города: её окна, открытые по случаю жары, выходили прямиком на памятник безымянному отцу-основателю. Приезжий ненадолго остановился у памятника, задрав голову, и с уважением поглядел в суровое бронзовое лицо, отмеченное жизненными тяготами и голубиными посланиями, потом обошёл постамент кругом и направился к раскрытым настежь дверям гостиницы.

В крохотном полутёмном холле было душно и пахло пылью, а рассохшийся дощатый пол поскрипывал под ногами. За стойкой стоял, ссутулившись, тощий длинноносый парень; он лениво возил по деревянной поверхности стойки ветошью, пытаясь оттереть тёмное и явно липкое пятно. Каждый раз, когда тряпка приближалась к пятну, с него с ленивым гудением взлетали раскормленные чёрные мухи, которые, покружив под потолком, вскоре садились обратно.

— Добрый вечер, любезнейший! — поприветствовал приезжий, подходя ближе к стойке. Он говорил со странным, едва заметным акцентом. — Есть у вас свободная комната на пару ночей?

Парень за стойкой смерил его долгим безразличным взглядом, с горестным вздохом отложил тряпку и вытащил из-под стойки старую толстую тетрадь.

— Найдётся, — протянул он. — На сколько вам надо?

— На две ночи, пожалуй, — подумав, ответил приезжий.

— Завтраков не подаём, — предупредил портье, — девок к себе не водить, костров на полу не жечь, в ботинках на чистые простыни не ложиться. Вас как записать?

— Меня-то? — переспросил приезжий с таким удивлением, словно позади него стоял ещё десяток желающих переночевать. — Николас. Николас Гант. А где, говорите, у вас можно поесть?

— У нас нельзя поесть, — раздельно, как маленькому ребёнку, пояснил парень. — На той стороне площади есть закусочная, вот там и поедите. Два доллара с вас.

Представившийся Николасом Гантом поморщился, как от зубной боли, и выложил на стойку две засаленные банкноты; те в мгновение ока исчезли в ладони портье, а взамен на столешнице, в опасной близости от засиженного мухами пятна, появился ключ.

— На втором этаже третья дверь от лестницы, — портье вяло махнул рукой направо — туда, где, очевидно, оная лестница начиналась. — Добро пожаловать. — С этими словами он снова взялся за тряпку и утратил всяческий интерес как к Николасу Ганту, так и ко всему остальному, происходящему во Вселенной вокруг.

Приезжий тем временем с проворством белки взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и отомкнул выданным ключом неплотно прилегающую к косяку дверь — такую же рассохшуюся и деревянную, как и всё в гостинице. Дверь вела в крохотную комнатку, всю меблировку которой составляли узкая пружинная кровать, прикроватная тумбочка с керосинкой на ней, откидной столик, кривоногий стул подле него и рукомойник. Окно комнатки были наглухо закрыто, и первым делом мужчина открыл его, впустив внутрь прогретый уличный воздух. Затем, аккуратно задвинув чемодан под кровать, он скинул башмаки и со стоном блаженства растянулся на жёсткой кровати, закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.

Ни портье за стойкой внизу, ни кому-либо ещё в этом благословенном городишке не стоило знать, что к настоящему Николасу Ганту, если таковой и существовал в природе, приезжий не имел ровным счётом никакого отношения. При рождении его окрестили Кристофером, и именно на такое имя он предпочитал откликаться, хотя по долгу службы периодически менял его на, скажем, Кайла, Пола или Стивена. Да и о службе этой он предпочитал не распространяться, поскольку среди благочестивых американских граждан она считалась делом исключительно постыдным и непристойным.

Кристофер, если можно так выразиться, был разлучником. Он мастерски и с большой охотой разлучал добропорядочных граждан с излишком денег, оттягивающих их карманы и кошельки.

О, нет, что вы! Кристофер — «просто Крис, пожалуйста» — не был грабителем. Ни разу в жизни он не взял у другого человека ни цента, не дав ему взамен какой-нибудь интересной вещицы: помолвочного кольца с чилийским бриллиантом, бутоньерки из перьев редчайшего канадского свиристеля, коробочки самой стойкой туши для ресниц или тому подобной дребедени. Подобные штуковины, пропутешествовав в его чемодане от безвестного производителя к заинтересованному покупателю, обзаводились завлекательной биографией и вырастали в цене не менее чем в пять, а то и в десять раз, но ни начальному, ни конечному звену нехитрой цепочки не стоило этого знать. Зато в конечном счёте довольны были все: и мастера, у которых «какой-то дурак» скупал их поделки, и простые люди, свято уверенные, что приобрели очень ценную и нужную вещь, и, разумеется, сам Крис, чьи карманы медленно, но стабильно наполнялись деньгами.

В Мартинсвилле Крис был проездом; он неспешно направлялся в Теннесси по небольшому, но крайне важному делу, известному только ему самому. Но даже это дельце не оправдало бы Криса, вздумай он отказаться от работы по своей основной «специальности» и не попытаться продать беспечным местным что-нибудь из числа содержимого своего чемодана. На сей раз там скрывались неровно расколотые глыбки отвердевшей смолы с заключёнными внутрь насекомыми, дешёвые разноцветные бусы и несколько полных горстей костяных фигурок, вырезанных на досуге пожилым китайцем из Западной Виргинии в перерывах между вывариванием грошового мыла. К поделкам прилагалась красивая легенда о том, что некий доктор истории и этнографии — роль его исполнял сам Крис — привёз их из длительного путешествия по Азии, что все эти вещицы дороги ему как память, но за умеренную плату он готов расстаться с ними.

Но прежде чем развернуть полноценную продажу, Крису необходимо было разузнать, кому именно это будет нужно; а ещё раньше — выспаться и поесть, благо, деньги в карманах водились, пускай и небольшие.

Продремав без малого четыре часа, Крис проснулся уже глубоким вечером, когда жара спала, а из открытого окна потянуло прохладным ветерком. Встав, потянувшись и поплескав в лицо водой из умывальника, он вытащил из-под кровати свой чемодан, достал из него поношенный, но ладно сидящий на его широких плечах пиджак, задвинул чемодан обратно и, тщательно заперев за собой дверь, спустился вниз, на площадь.

В закусочной с непритязательным названием «Полная кружка», которая находилась аккурат напротив гостиницы — видимо, чтобы приезжим было легче найти — было яблоку негде упасть. Возле стойки толпилось столько народа, что невозможно было разглядеть не только самую стойку, но и бармена; двери на кухню не закрывались, поминутно хлопая и выпуская задёрганных подавальщиц с щербатыми тарелками в руках. Повсюду стоял густой дух дешёвых сигарет, дрянного алкоголя и еды, а гул разговоров мгновенно забивал уши.

С некоторым трудом протолкавшись к стойке, Крис шлёпнул на неё ещё один старенький доллар — безумно большую для этих мест сумму, даже в Нью-Йорке можно было купить ужин и койку в дешёвой ночлежке за половину этой суммы — и потребовал пива и какой-нибудь сытной похлёбки. Бармен — дородный, с всклокоченными седеющими волосами и красным то ли от природы, то ли от духоты лицом — нацедил ему большую кружку подозрительной пенистой жижи с запахом пива и отослал искать место за каким-нибудь столиком: мол, еду принесут туда. Крис поблагодарил — его уже не слушали — и, крепко вцепившись в кружку одной рукой, а другой на всякий случай прижимая внутренний карман пиджака, в котором лежали деньги, выбрался из напирающей на стойку толпы и окинул взглядом зал. Люди сидели за столиками, стояли между сидящими и чуть ли не залезали друг другу на шею — найти свободное место было решительно невозможно.

Бесцельно побродив туда-сюда с полминуты, Крис наконец заметил у самого входа крохотный столик два на два фута, больше похожий на табурет на высоких ножках; за ним сидел одинокий парень, который время от времени безучастно подносил ко рту стакан с какой-то выпивкой, а затем вяло ковырялся вилкой в стоящей перед ним тарелке.

— Я присяду? — вежливо, но громко спросил Крис, подходя ближе.

Парень поднял на него мутные глаза и криво, но искренне ухмыльнулся, явно обрадовавшись компании.

— Ну, садись, мистер. — Он вытолкнул ногой из-под стола хлипкий табурет, и Крис устроился на нём — так, чтобы не задевать спиной сидящих за соседним столиком и не загораживать проход. Получалось не очень хорошо. — Приезжий, да? Я тебя раньше тут не видел.

— Приезжий, — подтвердил Крис.

— Звать тебя как? Я вот Блейн, — парень отодвинул от себя стакан и протянул Крису сухую жёсткую ладонь.

— Доктор Николас Гант, — представился Крис, отвечая на рукопожатие.

— До-октор? — пьяно удивился Блейн. — Людей, что ли, лечишь? Или этих… коровок?

— Нет-нет, — Крис отхлебнул пива, которое оказалось кисловатым и тёплым, но в целом недурным, и оглянулся к дверям на кухню, высматривая, не несут ли ему ещё заказанный ужин. — Доктор в смысле учёный. Путешествую по разным странам. Изучаю местных.

— Вон оно как, — протянул Блейн и снова схватился за стакан. — Ездишь, значит. По странам. Важная птица, не то что мы… Я вот у Пинка на лесопилке работаю, никуда дальше фермы мистера Робинсона и не уезжал.

И действительно — от Блейна несло не только алкоголем, но и запахом непросохшего дерева, а на воротнике полурасстёгнутой клетчатой рубашки и в редкой щетине застряли опилки, словно тот не заметил их, когда отряхивался после смены.

Крис помолчал, отхлёбывая пиво. К столику, ловко уворачиваясь от тянущихся к юбке рук, подлетела рыжая конопатая подавальщица, брякнула на стол перед Крисом глубокую миску, из которой торчал черенок ложки, и снова скрылась.

— К нам-то ты тоже… поизучать? — продолжал тем временем Блейн. Он говорил миролюбиво, без пьяной задиристости, как будто ему в самом деле было любопытно. Крису было любопытно тоже: лицо Блейна, которое он вроде бы видел впервые, казалось смутно знакомым. — Местное население тебе… любопытно?

— Безумно, — без всякого сарказма подтвердил Крис. Густое варево в тарелке перед ним пахло просто умопомрачительно, и желудок, который не получал ни крошки еды с самого утра, требовательно заурчал, так что Крис отставил пиво и взялся за ложку.

— А чего интересного-то? — сощурился Блейн. — К нам обычно только эти… торгаши заезжают. Или ты тоже чем торгуешь, а?

— Торговля — тоже благое дело, — осторожно отметил Крис, жуя разваренную говядину вперемешку с кусками прошлогодней картошки, обильно сдобренную перцем.

— Ну, уж чего не знаю — того не знаю. — Блейн развёл руками, откинулся к дверному косяку, возле которого сидел, и облизнул губы.

— Прямо-таки не знаешь? — подозрение, блуждавшее в голове Криса, оформилось в полноценную уверенность, и он решил выстрелить наугад: — А разве не ты, Блейн — или, вернее, Себастиан Стэн — в прошлом году в Арканзасе продавал доверчивым людям акции серебряного рудника, в котором серебра не наберётся даже на один завалящий доллар?

Блейн, казалось, на секунду протрезвел, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Путаешь меня с кем-то, мистер, — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком. — Не знаю я никаких Себас…

— И, видимо, неслабо прогорел на этом деле, раз скрываешься здесь, в Индиане, и изображаешь из себя последнего забулдыгу? — не слушая его, закончил Крис.

Себастиан, на этот раз уже окончательно «протрезвев» и сбросив обличье Блейна, отодвинулся от стола и попытался выскользнуть на улицу.

— Да тихо ты, — Крис поймал его за рукав и силой усадил обратно. — Хочешь быть Блейном — будь им, кто я тебе, коп, что ли?

— Эванс, — обречённо вздохнул Себастиан, усаживаясь обратно. — Давай уговор: ты не раскрываешь меня, я — тебя. Идёт?

— Договорились, — кивнул Крис, снова принимаясь за похлёбку.

— Как ты меня узнал? — сквозь зубы спросил Себастиан. — Я чем-то себя выдал?

— Расслабься, — махнул рукой Крис. — Если ты ещё не забыл, когда-то мы вместе проворачивали алкогольную аферу на юге. А я накрепко запоминаю всех, с кем когда-либо работал в паре — даже таких талантливых лицедеев, как ты.

— Хах… — Себастиан ощутимо расслабился и влил в себя полстакана алкоголя — на этот раз по-настоящему, а не просто поднёс к губам стакан, притворяясь, что пьёт, как было до этого.

— Ты успешно водил меня за нос добрую четверть часа, прежде чем я тебя узнал, — нагнувшись, негромко сообщил Себастиану Крис. — Так что можешь не переживать.

— Спасибо, — всё ещё мрачно ухмыльнулся Себастиан. — А вот я узнал тебя сразу… Над маскировкой тебе ещё работать и работать. — Он корочкой хлеба промокнул на дне своей тарелки остатки похлёбки — такой же, как у Криса — и отправил в рот. — Доктор наук. Поверить не могу.

— Всё настолько плохо? — хмыкнул Крис.

— Для местных, может, и прокатит, — подумав, признал Себастиан. — С твоим-то умением заговаривать зубы. Я ведь правильно помню, что ты можешь продать эскимосу снег в середине января? Другое дело, что в этом городке ты ни черта не продашь.

— Почему это? — удивился Крис, немало польщённый комплиментом.

— Местный мэр — известный параноик, — поделился Себастиан. — Он так боится, что в его драгоценный город прибудет какой-нибудь мошенник, что с каждого торговца требует официальное разрешение на торговлю, подписанное губернатором и шерифом. А подделки чует за милю.

— Неужто ты пробовал? — уточнил Крис, поднося к губам ложку.

— Не-а. И тебе не советую. Говорят, мэр спит и видит, как поймает какого-нибудь мошенника и торжественно сдаст его под арест.

— И много мошенников он отловил таким манером? — поинтересовался Крис.

— Говорят, что пока ни одного… — Себастиан снова откинулся к дверному косяку, сложил руки на груди и прикрыл глаза, как будто что-то обдумывал. — Уж не потому ли, что… — Он замолчал.

— Если в твоей светлой голове прямо сейчас рождается гениальный план — это прекрасно, — начал Крис.

— Не переживай, этот план включает и тебя тоже, — не открывая глаз, пробормотал Себастиан. — Если, конечно, захочешь.

— Я, конечно, захочу, чтобы ты поделился со мной своими мыслями, — ответил Крис. — Как я могу согласиться участвовать неизвестно в чём?

— Очень просто. — Себастиан, снова нацепив на себя маску подвыпившего работяги, выбрался из-за стола и, пошатнувшись, упал на плечо Криса всем весом. — Просто говоришь: мол, Себастиан, я в деле. А дальше… мой маленький экспромт.

— Один умный человек говорил, что хороший экспромт готовят три дня, — пробормотал Крис, осторожно спихивая Себастиана с себя, но тот только крепче вцепился в его плечи пальцами. — По-моему, ты переигрываешь.

— Тебе понравится мой экспро-омт, — абсолютно пьяным голосом прошептал Себастиан ему на ухо. — Сейчас столкни меня, чтобы я вылетел в дверь, а потом иди в гостиницу — ты же там остановился? — и поищи, нет ли среди твоих товаров такого, что самому мэру пришёлся бы по душе… Всё, вот теперь толкай!

Крис привстал со своего табурета и повёл плечами, и Себастиан, который будто бы потерял равновесие, боком вылетел в распахнутую дверь.

— Мужик, ты это, не сердись на Блейна, — раздалось откуда-то сзади. — Он так-то мирный, только молодой ещё, пить не умеет.

— Ничего страшного, — ровным голосом ответил Крис и одёрнул пиджак.

Видит Бог, он не привык соглашаться на дела, которые предлагали ему старые знакомые, тем более — спустя двадцать минут после встречи. Но вредный червячок авантюризма, гнездившийся в груди Криса с самого рождения, проснулся и теперь покусывал изнутри, убеждая поучаствовать.

Крис был с ним не согласен. Решительно не согласен. И содержимое чемодана, вернувшись в номер, начал перебирать исключительно из любопытства.

Хотя кого он обманывал.

***

Следующее утро выдалось тёплым, но пасмурным; в приоткрытое окно комнатки отчётливо тянуло надвигающимся дождём. Крис, проснувшийся довольно-таки рано, разрешил себе полежать в постели ещё немного. Он лениво размышлял о вчерашнем предложении Себастиана; сегодня ему было абсолютно ясно, что он был согласен поучаствовать в предложенной авантюре. Не потому, что ему подсказывала интуиция, и не потому, что в этом был какой-либо резон. Крису в самом деле было любопытно: Себастиан, насколько он знал, всегда отличался забавными, необычными идеями, и, пускай они не всегда приносили свои плоды, реализовывать их было на редкость интересно.

Себастиан не условился о времени и месте встречи, так что Крис решил плыть по течению. Он поднялся с постели, умылся и облачился во вчерашние штаны и свежую рубашку, а затем направился в трактир, где ужинал накануне, надеясь, что там можно разжиться ещё и завтраком.

Как оказалось, хозяин закусочной — тот самый краснолицый мужчина, который вечером разливал пиво за стойкой — приманивал к себе посетителей обещанием «настоящего английского завтрака». Крис уже с содроганием ожидал овсянки, но, к счастью, английский завтрак в понимании трактирщика состоял из яичницы с неестественно-яркими желтками, пережаренной сардельки и бобов в жидкой томатной подливке. Подогретый обещанием, что ему ещё и сварят кофе, Крис с энтузиазмом принялся за еду.

Когда тарелка перед ним опустела наполовину, в трактир вбежал вихрастый босоногий мальчишка в серой рубашке и поддёрнутых штанах. Он по-совиному покрутил головой и звонко воскликнул:

— Есть здесь доктор Ган? Доктор Ган тут?

— Мальчик, если ты ищешь доктора Ганта, то это я, — привстал со своего места Крис.

— Доктор Ган! — мальчишка подбежал к столу, за которым сидел Крис, так резво, что свернул по пути несколько стульев, за что заработал громкое проклятие от трактирщика. — Вас хочет видеть мистер мэр! Мне сказали вам сказать, чтобы вы после завтрака шли в мэрию, потому что мистер мэр хочет пообщаться с… — Он замолчал, очевидно, вспоминая, что ещё ему сказали, и сунул палец в рот. — С известным учёным!

— Хорошо, малец. Передай мистеру мэру, что я приду к нему, — кивнул Крис.

Мальчишка просиял и резво бросился к выходу, снеся ещё пару стульев.

— Вот ведь дьяволова порода! — выругался хозяин. — Носятся, носятся, развозят грязь, а за ухо просто так не поймаешь — его же сам мэр послал… Тьфу! А старик Дьюган убирай за ними. А вы, значит, учёный, а, мистер?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Крис, встречая взглядом подавальщицу, которая появилась в дверях кухни с дымящейся кружкой в руках. — Но скорее путешественник. Езжу по разным странам, общаюсь с людьми, узнаю, чем они живут…

— Интересно вам, наверное! — солидно покивал Дьюган.

— О, да, — согласился Крис. — Вот вы, например, знаете, что в Китае для привлечения клиентов принято ставить на стойку статуэтку жабы с тремя лапами, а в пасть ей вставлять монетку?

— Тьфу на вас! — Дьюган схватил со стойки тряпку и махнул ею. — И неужто помогает?

— Я не собирал статистику, конечно, но ни один из моих знакомых китайцев, работающих в китайских ресторанах, не жаловался, — охотно рассказал Крис.

Не то чтобы у него было много знакомых китайцев, работающих в ресторанах; ни одного, сказать по правде. Но это значило, что ему и вправду никто не жаловался, что трёхлапые жабы не приносят богатства, так что он сказал чистую правду.

Дьюган, казалось, серьёзно задумался.

— Нехристи эти китайцы, — наконец со всей серьёзностью заключил он, когда Крис уже допил кофе и собирался уходить. — Это где ж оно видано, чтобы клиентов жабой приманивать… А где их берут-то, жаб?

— Обычно их заказывают у кузнецов или резчиков по кости, — как бы между прочим ответил Крис. — Когда я уезжал, один знакомый мастер как раз подарил мне одну такую. На долгую память, так сказать.

— Хороша память — уродов дарить, — пробурчал Дьюган.

Крис встал из-за стола, вежливо поблагодарил за замечательный завтрак и направился к выходу. Но не успел он переступить порог, как ему вслед донёсся несколько смущённый вопрос:

— Доктор… как вас там, доктор Ган! А не одолжите мне на денёк эту вашу дарёную жабу? Чисто так, для эксперимента. Вы же, учёные, любите эксперименты?

— Увы, — с притворным сожалением обернулся Крис. — В китайской традиции жаба должна найти своё место раз и навсегда, только тогда она будет приносить деньги. Магия! — Он наставительно поднял палец вверх.

— От Сатаны вся ваша магия, доктор! — Дьюган коротко перекрестился.

Крис пожал плечами и снова направился к выходу.

— А продать, продать-то вы мне её продадите? — окликнул Дьюган, когда Крис сделал два шага по площади. — Я вам… пять долларов дам!

Крис помедлил, будто раздумывая.

— Вы же понимаете, что это редкая, ценная жаба из самого Китая? — задумчиво спросил он. — Даже для неё самой будет оскорблением, если я продам её за пять долларов. А что уж говорить о мастере, который её создал…

— Ай-й… — Дьюган нетерпеливо, как будто сам боялся передумать, сжал и разжал кулаки. — Десять долларов, доктор!

— Долгими вечерами под коптящей масляной лампой он сидел и терпеливо вырезал из куска ценной слоновой кости этот чудесный талисман, — продолжил Крис, подпустив в голос немного осуждения. — А вы…

— Двадцать! — притопнув ногой, перебил его Дьюган. — Двадцать долларов, из уважения к вашему китайцу!

Крис театрально вздохнул.

— Только из уважения к вам и вашим английским завтракам, — сказал он, — я продам вам жабу за двадцать пять долларов.

Дьюган скрипнул зубами и засопел.

— Бог с вами! — махнул рукой он, и Крис рефлекторно отшатнулся. — Двадцать пять, и ни центом больше! Несите вашу жабу!

— Ладно, — согласился Крис. — Если вы не передумаете, я сейчас схожу к себе и принесу вам её. Вы не передумаете?

Дьюган метнул растерянный взгляд вправо, затем влево.

— А, ладно! — махнул он рукой. — Ежели ваша жаба сработает, я эти деньги в первый же вечер отобью. Если нет… — Он стиснул кулаки.

— Если не сработает, вы отобьёте что-нибудь мне, — с миролюбивой покорностью закончил Крис. — Я сейчас принесу вам жабу.

Костяная статуэтка трёхлапой жабы действительно имелась у Криса в чемодане. Её, как и другие дешёвые костяные поделки, вырезал Бен Вонг, китаец-мыловар из Западной Виргинии. Жаба была маленькой и немного скособоченной, как будто не от природы имела три лапы, а родилась с четырьмя, но лишилась одной в результате несчастного случая. Самое ровное, что было в её тельце — это прорезь для монетки в пасти.

Старик Дьюган тоже оказался не в восторге от приобретения, хотя и старался всеми силами это скрыть.

— Какая-то она мелкая, — поделился он. — Она точно приносит богатство?

«Точно, — довольно подумал Крис. — Она стоила мне один доллар, а взамен только что принесла целых двадцать пять. Просто сокровище, а не жаба».

— Эту жабу делал мастер с волшебными руками, — произнёс он вслух. — Она непременно послужит вам добрую службу!

Дьюган, всё ещё сомневаясь, отсчитал двадцать пять долларов и протянул Крису. Крис спрятал их в карман пиджака, раскланялся и вышел.

Как ни странно, мэрия Мартинсвилля находилась не на главной площади города, а чуть поодаль, в приземистом двухэтажном здании с когда-то белыми, а ныне серыми стенами, светло-серой же крышей и большими окнами. Это было единственное каменное здание среди целой улицы домов из дерева. Как будто одного этого было недостаточно, чтобы здание выделялось и казалось важным, неизвестный архитектор пристроил по обе стороны от входа пузатые выбеленные колонны. У одной из них болтался давешний мальчишка-посыльный; эту колонну неряшливым серым венком обрамляли следы от его грязных босых ног.

Увидев Криса, мальчишка перестал обтирать пятки о колонну и уставился на него, раззявив щербатый рот.

— Малец, не покажешь мне, где в этом замечательном доме сидит ваш мистер мэр? — спросил у него Крис.

— А… — Мальчишка снова принялся грызть ноготь. — Пошли, доктор Ган, я вам покажу!

Крис вслед за ним вошёл в прохладный пустой холл, поднялся по лестнице и остановился перед солидной дубовой дверью.

— Вот тут сидит мистер мэр, — сообщил мальчишка, ткнув в дверь грязным пальцем. — Только мне внутрь нельзя, а то уши надерут, что я опять грязи нанёс.

— Ну, тогда беги на улицу, — сказал Крис. — Спасибо тебе.

— Не за что, доктор Ган! — воскликнул малец и припустил вниз по лестнице.

Кабинет «мистера мэра» был таким же солидным, как и дверь, ведущая в него. Вся мебель, в нём находящаяся, словно была создана одним и тем же столяром, и столяр этот очень хотел, чтобы каждый, кто заходил в кабинет, неосознанно съёживался и начинал трепетать перед величием огромных книжных шкафов, массивного письменного стола и чудовищных кожаных кресел. И он совершенно точно добился желаемого и даже слегка переусердствовал: даже сам хозяин кабинета, мэр Кингсли — если верить бронзовой табличке на столе, он носил именно такую фамилию, — выглядел возмутительно мелко и тщедушно.

— Мэр Кингсли? — Крис напустил на себя уверенный деловой вид и кивнул. — Моё имя Николас Гант, я знаю, вы хотели меня видеть?

— О, доктор Гант! — с каким-то преувеличенным, нервическим энтузиазмом воскликнул мэр. Он вскочил из своего кресла, обогнул стол, схватил Криса за руку и энергично её потряс. — Очень, очень рад! Как только узнал, что вы прибыли в город, сразу захотел пригласить вас к себе. Присаживайтесь, прошу, присаживайтесь!

Крис опустился в одно из кресел для посетителей, а мэр Кингсли забрался обратно в своё.

— Я наслышан, вы историк и этнограф? — спросил он. — Это так замечательно! Как редко к нам в город приезжают такие видные люди!

Крис промолчал, слегка придавленный к месту столь живым энтузиазмом.

— Понимаете, я тоже немного увлекаюсь… этим всем, — легкомысленно махнул рукой мэр. — Собираю коллекцию этнических штучек. Подумал, что вам будет интересно на них взглянуть, правда, доктор?

— Не откажусь, — подумав, ответил Крис.

— Вам она непременно понравится! — радостно уверил его мэр Кингсли. — Я не сомневаюсь, что мы найдём что обсудить, и…

Дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел запыхавшийся молодой человек.

— Дядя Бен, — выдохнул он, — я принёс тебе твою микстуру. Не забудь принять её после обеда... У тебя посетитель, я помешал?

— А, Чарли, заходи, конечно! Ты никогда не мешаешь, — ещё шире улыбнулся мэр. — Это доктор Гант, помнишь, я тебе о нём говорил? Он доктор этнографии, я хотел побеседовать с ним о своей коллекции. Доктор, это мой племянник Чарли. Вернулся в родной город на каникулы. Он учится в Йеле… Славный малый.

«Славный малый» тем временем уселся в кресло напротив, поставил на стол пузырёк с принесённой микстурой и уставился на Криса.

— Дядя Бен, ты уверен, что этот Блант — учёный? — ровным голосом спросил он. — Мне не нравится, как он одет. Слишком… потрёпанно.

— Гант, — невозмутимо поправил Крис.

Сам Чарли был наряжен буквально с иголочки: и брюки, и рубашка с жилетом, и начищенные ботинки на нём были такими новенькими, как будто их час назад сняли с манекена в галантерейной лавке.

— Чарли, доктор Гант недавно вернулся из морского путешествия, — наставительно ответил мэр. — Прости ему небрежность в одежде, не всем же быть модниками, как ты!

Чарли нахмурился, а мэр Кингсли во второй раз выскочил из-за своего стола.

— Идёмте, доктор! Мне не терпится показать вам свою коллекцию, — оживлённо потёр руки он.

— А… вас не потеряют тут, в мэрии? — спросил Крис, поднимаясь следом.

— Что вы, доктор! Я храню свои любимые вещицы здесь же, в соседнем кабинете. Если я кому-то понадоблюсь, меня будет легко найти. Чарли, ты идёшь?

— Конечно, дядя, — без особого рвения ответил Чарли.

Они втроём покинули кабинет мэра и вошли в соседнюю комнатку, меньшую по площади и с гораздо более скромной дверью.

— А вы не боитесь держать ценности в комнате с таким слабым замком? — спросил Крис, оказавшись внутри. Чарли тут же кинул на него подозрительный взгляд, а мэр только отмахнулся:

— Что вы, доктор, сюда никто никогда не заходит! К тому же у большей части моей коллекции ценность исключительно сентиментальная, только для меня… подходите, смотрите, не стесняйтесь!

Крис подошёл к ближайшему стеллажу с разномастными вещицами, которые мэр любовно называл коллекцией, и с затаённым удовольствием отметил, что большая часть из них была такой же кустарщиной, какую продавал и он сам. Здесь были плохо позолоченные индийские слоны и китайские божки, вычурные бусы, несколько состаренных книг и стеклянные флаконы, ещё слабо пахнущие ароматическими маслами.

— Ну, как вам? — с надеждой спросил мэр.

— Замечательное собрание, — выдавил Крис, солидно поглаживая рукой усы и бороду, чтобы скрыть подрагивающие от смеха губы. — Вот этот костяной лотос, к примеру — точно такие же лотосы украшают парадный вход королевского дворца в Сиаме.

— О, вы были в Сиаме, доктор Фант? — полным недоверия голосом спросил Чарли, нервно дёргая верхнюю пуговицу жилетки. Наверняка ему жарко в его щёгольском одеянии, подумал Крис. Да и капельки пота на лбу говорили о том же. — Значит, вы знаете сиамский?

— Моя фамилия Гант, уважаемый Чарли, — едко улыбнулся Крис. — Нет, к сожалению, я не знаю сиамского. В путешествии меня сопровождал проводник, который немного говорил по-английски.

— Всё ясно. — Чарли поджал губы и отвернулся.

— Чарли, не начинай! — шутливо погрозил пальцем мэр Кингсли. — Доктор Гант, вы видели дворец короля Сиама? Должно быть, он просто поразителен!

— О, вы себе не представляете… — Крис тоже не представлял: королевский дворец он не видел не то что в живую — даже на картинках. — Он огромен. Величественен. Украшен золотом и инкрустацией, барельефами Будды… — Он замялся. — Мне только жаль, что не удалось увидеть самого короля.

— Да, это печально, — с серьёзным лицом покивал мэр. — С другой стороны, и нашего губернатора штата не всякий день застанешь на месте — что уж говорить о такой важной персоне, как король Сиама?

Крис кивнул и перешёл к следующему стеллажу, в котором размещались всевозможные безделушки якобы из Индии.

— Можно взглянуть? — спросил он, указав на одну из книг.

— Конечно! — воскликнул мэр. — Только осторожно, она очень старая и хрупкая.

Крис бережно взял в руки книгу, обложка которой была украшена рисунком с похабно извивающейся полуобнажённой девицей. Он осторожно перелистнул пару страниц, расписанных ещё более непристойными картинками и кривоватыми индийскими письменами. Несмотря на непонятный язык, почерк был Крису знаком; так изящно выдавать свои куриные каракули за иноземные иероглифы умел один его старый знакомый, валлийский иммигрант Гриффит. А посему выходило, что и страницы были хрупкими не от старости, а от пропитки особым травяным отваром и просушки утюгом. Такую грубую подделку мог принять за подлинник только выходец из небольшого городка, который не выезжал из дома дальше ярмарки в соседнем штате и даже на своём родном языке писал с ошибками.

Но Крис не собирался разрушать ничьих иллюзий.

— «Ласкай меня, ласкай, мой шестирукий Шива», — процитировал он строчку, которую, подвыпив, любил декламировать сам Гриффит. — Нет, к сожалению, я не знаю хинди, но один мелкий чиновник из Бомбея, с которым я познакомился в путешествии, просто обожал читать вслух любовные вирши на хинди и английском. Презабавный был человек. Всё жаловался на бедность и уговаривал меня купить у него шахматы, которые достались ему от деда, а тот якобы получил их в дар от одного из сыновей тогдашнего правителя. Кстати, мистер мэр, вы играете в шахматы?

— Когда-то дядя с ними не расставался! — запальчиво заявил Чарли.

— О, как давно это было, — добродушно отмахнулся мэр. — Сейчас я уж забыл, как фигуры ходят… Да и шахмат у меня давно нет. Доктор Гант, так вы не дорассказали, купили вы шахматы у того чинуши?

— Сначала я заподозрил его во вранье, — вдохновенно продолжил Крис. — Но он обиженно заявил, что будь он лгуном, ему бы давно отрезали язык. Мне пришлось ему поверить — его-то язык был на месте.

— Дикие, дикие нравы! — озабоченно цокнул языком мэр. — И куда только смотрят англичане?

— Увы… — Крис развёл руками. — В общем, к концу моей поездки он всё-таки уговорил меня купить эти несчастные шахматы. Ума не приложу, что с ними делать. Моя личная коллекция состоит в основном из книг, а сувениров я не держу…

— Ну, что ж, вы всегда можете их кому-нибудь подарить, — посоветовал мэр. — Или даже продать. Вот в моей коллекции как раз не хватает настоящих индийских шахмат. Доктор Гант, не хотите ли продать мне свои?

— Дядя Бен, ты опять… — вздохнул за спиной Криса Чарли.

— Хватит, племянничек! Я взрослый человек и сам решаю, что и у кого покупать! — по-детски упёрся мэр. — Ну, так что, доктор Гант?

Крис сделал вид, что глубоко задумался.

— Пожалуй, в вашей коллекции они смотрелись бы очень хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Но сначала, я полагаю, вы захотите взглянуть на них своими глазами? Чтобы знать, что приобретаете. Я оставил свои вещи в гостинице — к слову, она просто чудесна. Если вы не возражаете, я тотчас же схожу и принесу шахматы.

— Отлично! — просиял мэр. — Идите, доктор, идите и поскорее возвращайтесь! Я буду ждать вас у себя. Идём, Чарли.

Крис покинул мэрию и бодрым шагом направился к гостинице. Проходя мимо окна кабинета, в котором заседал мэр, он поднял голову и заметил, что в ответ на него мрачно смотрит Чарли.

Всё складывалось как-то слишком хорошо. Этот мэр, который постоянно пребывал в состоянии радостного возбуждения и как ребёнок носился со своими игрушками, разительно отличался от подозрительного параноика, описанного Себастианом. Это не могло не настораживать.

Впрочем, Крис помнил, что не он один вёл эту игру, а посему успокоил себя и пошёл дальше.

Разумеется, ни в каком Бомбее, равно как и в Сиаме, Крис никогда не был, да и убедительный чиновник с хорошо подвешенным языком был плодом его не в меру расшалившейся фантазии. Хвалёные шахматы вырезал всё тот же мыловар Бен Вонг, и Крис мог с уверенностью сказать, что это была самая удачная его поделка: тот потратил на неё целых два вечера. Костяные фигурки, которые для разнообразия вышли почти ровными, были отделаны стеклянными самоцветами, а коробка с шахматным полем на крышке имела резной оклад, покрытый какой-то хитрой краской, имитирующей золото. С одного угла «золото» уже начало осыпаться, и Крис лично подкрасил подозрительные места тушью, имитируя старый металл с въевшейся «пылью веков».

Поначалу он хотел вытащить только коробку с шахматами, а чемодан оставить в комнате; но внутренний голос тоном пьяного Себастиана шепнул в голове: «Бери весь чемодан», — и Крис послушался. Он привык доверять интуиции.

— Подумал, что вас может заинтересовать что-нибудь ещё из моих сувениров, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд мэра Кингсли. Племянник мэра, увидев чемодан, поморщился, словно почуял мерзкий запах, и отступил к дверям кабинета.

— Мистер мэр, вот об этом наборе шахмат я говорил, — продолжил Крис, вытаскивая коробку из чемодана. — Крышка — она же доска для игры — отделана тиковым и таковым деревом. Видите, как квадратики плотно прилегают друг к другу? Сейчас такого уже не делают. Оклад с позолотой, замочек тоже позолоченный.

— Какая роскошь! — покивал головой мэр. — А внутри, внутри? Покажите, я хочу это видеть!

Крис откинул простой крючок и распахнул крышку. Внутри коробка была отделана красным бархатом и напоминала богато отделанный гроб; выбеленные и чернёные фигурки лежали вперемешку.

— Какая поразительная работа! — восхитился мэр, вытащив из кучи чёрного коня с чёрным же всадником на спине. И у коня, и у всадника глаза были красными, словно налитыми кровью, и вся композиция вместе навевала Крису мысли исключительно о Босхе и Страшном Суде.

— Ракшасы, — содрогнувшись, пояснил он. — Силы зла.

— А это, должно быть, силы добра? — Мэр Кингсли вытащил из кучки фигур белого коня. У него, как и у его всадника, глаза были сделаны из голубых бусин; в остальном «силы добра» ничем не отличались от «сил зла» и рвались в бой с точно такими же свирепыми выражениями лиц и морд. — Мне очень нравится. Сколько вы за них хотите?

— Понимаете, мэр Гант, такую вещь сложно оценить. Для дедушки того чиновника, что продал мне её, она была бесценна. А внук того дедушки продал её за полсотни рупий. А вы…

— …Дам за них шестьсот долларов! Сразу, не торгуясь! — провозгласил мэр. — Договор?

— Ну что вы! — Крис, который рад был бы выручить за них хотя бы полторы сотни, в первую секунду не поверил своим ушам.

— Пожалуйста, доктор! Иначе вы оскорбите и меня, и светлую память одного индийского дедушки. Не спорьте.

— Вашего племянника хватит удар, если он услышит, какие деньги вы тратите на сувениры, — шепнул Крис, нагнувшись ближе. Он сложил фигуры обратно в коробочку и подвинул её мэру. Тот в ответ вытащил из выдвижного ящика стопку двадцаток и аккуратно отсчитал тридцать штук.

— Мои траты, доктор Гант, — это только мои дела… — Мэр заговорщицки подмигнул и протянул деньги.

Крис ещё раз пересчитал купюры и хотел было убрать их в карман пиджака, но в эту же секунду на его запястье сомкнулся браслет универсальных наручников, а между лопатками упёрлось нечто, более всего похожее на дуло револьвера.

— Ни с места, — холодно процедил «племянник Чарли», — или я стреляю. Руки!

Крис охнул и медленно поднял обе руки вверх.

Если своей коллекции или покупке шахмат мэр Кингсли по-детски радовался, то теперь на его лице было написано неприкрытое торжество.

— Вот вы и попались, доктор Гант! Или как там ваше настоящее имя? — он потёр ладони. — На каждого жулика найдётся жулик похитрее, а? Как вы попались на нашу с агентом ловушку!

— А… агентом? — Крис растерянно обернулся на Чарли, и тот больнее ткнул его дулом револьвера в спину, а затем заломил вторую руку и сцепил их наручниками за спиной.

— Агент Чарльз Блэквуд прибыл вчера поздно вечером почтовым дилижансом, — с победной улыбкой рассказал мэр. — Он сообщил, что в наш город заглянул известный жулик, называющий себя Николасом Гантом, и предложил поймать его, так сказать, на живца. Агент, я был очень рад поучаствовать в поимке! Должен ли я теперь предоставить вам камеру, в которой вы будете держать преступника?

— Что вы, мистер мэр, — одними губами улыбнулся агент Блэквуд. — Я думаю, доктор Гант будет благоразумен и не станет оказывать сопротивления. Я уже телеграфировал в Винсеннес, оттуда вышлют полисмена, который сопроводит нас до Индианаполиса на дилижансе.

Криса ещё раз больно толкнули в спину, и он выругался.

— И ещё, мистер мэр, — продолжил Блэквуд, — нужды следствия требуют, чтобы я изъял в качестве доказательств вещи подозреваемого, а также шахматы и деньги.

— Конечно, конечно, агент! — Мэр выбрался из-за стола и по-отечески похлопал Блэквуда по плечу. — Я был чрезвычайно рад поучаствовать в важной секретной операции!

— Ваша помощь была бесценна, — сухо ответил тот. — А теперь я вынужден извиниться — спешу. Был рад знакомству.

Под умилённым взглядом мэра Блэквуд упаковал в чемодан Криса шахматы, сунул туда же шестьсот долларов и подхватил его левой рукой. Револьвером, зажатым в правой, он помахал перед носом Криса.

— Давай-ка на выход, красавец. И чтобы без глупостей мне!

Крис понурил голову и повернулся к выходу.

Посредством недоброго слова и пистолета агент Блэквуд прогнал Криса через весь город — от мэрии и до самого полустанка.

— Я уж думал, что мы направляемся на почту ждать полисмена, агент Стэн, — едко выплюнул Крис, едва выйдя из зоны слышимости окраинных домов. — Сними с меня наручники, а? Запястья затекли.

— Не паясничай, Эванс, — процедил Себастиан, но наручники всё же расстегнул. — Я, между прочим, страдал поболее твоего. Знал бы ты, как много болтает этот мэр…

Пока Крис разминал запястья, Себастиан отошёл на десяток шагов, нырнул в кусты и вытащил увесистый саквояж.

— Будем ждать индианаполисского поезда? — спросил Крис.

— На это у нас нет времени, — отрезал Себастиан. Он вытащил из кармана своей щёгольской жилетки часы на цепочке, откинул крышку и всмотрелся в циферблат. — Где-то через десять минут здесь остановится грузовой поезд из Линтона. Заберёмся в товарный вагон и доедем… хотя бы до Блумингтона, а там посмотрим.

Крис присел на собственный чемодан и всмотрелся вдаль.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой экспромт? — несколько самодовольно спросил Себастиан, присаживаясь рядом.

— Ну, как сказать, — усмехнулся Крис. — Тебя я узнал сразу, но какую роль ты решил сыграть на этот раз — это была загадка до самого конца.

— Я задумался о том, что раз мэр так хочет поймать с поличным какого-нибудь жулика, он будет очень рад, если у него выдастся такая возможность, — пояснил Себастиан.

— Умно, — кивнул Крис. — Вопрос только в том, откуда ты достал документы. И наручники.

— А, — беспечно махнул рукой Себастиан. — В Западной Виргинии есть один китаец, Бен Вонг, варит грошовое мыло, а в свободное время клепает разные подделки. Если не присматриваться, то выглядит довольно натурально. Познакомить тебя с ним?

Смех начал клокотать в груди Криса, как только Себастиан произнёс имя; когда он дошёл до вопроса, Крис расхохотался вслух.

— Ты чего? — не понял Себастиан.

— Стэн, ты сидишь на чемодане, полном поделок Бена Вонга, — отсмеявшись, пояснил Крис. — И подделок.

— Вот ведь хитрый жук, — восхищённо улыбнулся Себастиан.

Вдалеке глухо стучал колёсами линтонский грузовой поезд.

***

— Итак, Эванс, — Себастиан опёрся локтями о стол и положил подбородок на сложенные в замок пальцы, — рассказывай.

Индиана осталась позади; соскочив с грузового состава в Блумингтоне, они с Себастианом пересели на пассажирский до Луисвилля, и следующие полсуток Крис снова страдал, ёрзая по жёсткой лавке общего вагона. Всю дорогу он молчал, да и Себастиан тоже не пытался завязать беседу. Эйфория удачно завершённого дела схлынула, оставив после себя только сонливость и тянущее ощущение в желудке, оставшееся после наспех перехваченного ужина в местной закусочной. Пару раз Крис задрёмывал, но просыпался, словно от удара, как только поезд останавливался на станциях, и в Луисвилль приехал невыспавшимся, голодным и злым.

Он снял номер на одного в недорогой гостинице, которая находилась ближе к окраине города, чем к его центру, и первым делом отдал несвежие рубашки в тамошнюю прачечную. Все несколько часов, пока расторопные мастерицы стирали, гладили и штопали, Крис блаженно проспал в крохотном меблированном номере, задёрнув шторы и не обращая внимания на белый день за окном. Сон был для него ценнее денег: в ближайшее время Крис планировал пересечь ещё целый штат, а удастся ли поспать в проходящих дилижансах и другом попутном транспорте, он не знал.

Проснулся он ближе к вечеру, с неудовольствием отметив, что это начало входить у него в привычку. Забрав чистые рубашки, он заново уложил чемодан, спрятав изъятые у мартинсвилльского мэра деньги за подкладку, вышел на улицу в поисках места, где можно было поесть, и даже почти не удивился, когда увидел, что в нескольких шагах от гостиницы его ждёт Себастиан.

За то время, пока Крис отсыпался в своём номере, Себастиан избавился от костюма, в котором щеголял, притворяясь агентом Блэквудом, и от тонких холёных усиков; теперь, когда его лицо было гладко выбрито, а не прилизанные бриолином и не прижатые шляпой волосы торчали пышной шапкой, он казался неожиданно моложе; он был одет в широкие штаны и свободную рубашку и, кажется, изображал простого парня, который отработал смену на заводе, сменил комбинезон на чистую одежду и отправился отдыхать.

Крис и Себастиан, не сговариваясь, направились к ближайшей закусочной, где за скромную сумму — гораздо меньше, чем в мартинсвилльской забегаловке — им подали пиво, мясо и обжаренные картофельные дольки; и эта простая, сытная еда наконец развязала им обоим языки.

— Что рассказывать? — Крис откинулся на спинку стула, положил руки на пряжку поясного ремня и сыто прищурился.

— Как тебя занесло в Индиану, разумеется, — уточнил Себастиан. — Я думал, ты предпочитаешь Техас и всё, что вокруг него.

— Когда у тебя в распоряжении несколько десятков штатов, глупо ограничиваться всего четырьмя-пятью из них, не находишь? — уклонился от прямого ответа Крис. — Чем чаще я переезжаю, тем хуже запоминаюсь. А ты сам понимаешь, что нам нежелательно, чтобы нас запоминали.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто однажды забылся и приехал второй раз на то место, где уже единожды поработал, — пробормотал Себастиан.

Крис нахмурился: Себастиан и понятия не имел, насколько был прав.

— Около года назад мы с напарником приторговывали яблоневыми саженцами в городишке Тумулти в Техасе, — вздохнув, начал он. Обычно он не рассказывал эту историю; по всей вероятности, спокойная обстановка, вкусная еда и пиво развязали ему язык. — По правде сказать, они не стали бы яблонями, даже если бы сам Иисус пришёл и сказал над ними какое-нибудь ругательство: я самолично накопал их в ближайшем лесу. Выручили неплохую сумму, поделили на двоих и расстались. Но… понятия не имею, какая муха укусила Фрэнка, что он решил, будто я его обманул и отдал ему меньшую долю, чем должен был. В общем… полгода спустя мы снова пересеклись в Лири, на крупной ярмарке, на которой, к несчастью, были несколько парней из Тумулти. И Фрэнк просто взял и сдал меня им.

Крис замолчал и отхлебнул пива. Спина фантомно заныла, и он поморщился.

— В общем, сдавать меня властям они не стали, — продолжил он чуть тише. — Но сообщили, что, пускай яблок с моих саженцев не дождутся никогда, зато розга из них выходит хорошая. И высекли. Прямо там же, на ярмарке, на глазах у всех. Забрали деньги, которые у меня были, тогдашний чемодан с вещами… Хорошо хоть, штаны и рубашку оставили.

Себастиан мрачнел с каждым словом, которое проговаривал Крис, и нервно подёргивал плечами, как будто это его, а не Криса хлестали жёсткими пастушьими ремнями. Наверное, правду говорил тот, кто утверждал, что лицедеи умеют сопереживать лучше других людей, потому что им положено уметь вживаться в чужую шкуру.

— Ну, я счастлив, что ушёл оттуда на своих двоих, — заключил Крис. — Шкура — что шкура, заживёт, в детстве и посильнее получал. Но вот Фрэнку за то, что меня сдал… — Он скрипнул зубами и сжал кружку в руке.

— Так вот, значит, почему ты уехал из Техаса, — почти сочувствующе покачал головой Себастиан. — Ищешь возможность вернуть должок?

— Как будто ты бы не искал, — невесело хмыкнул Крис. — Правда, Фрэнк за эти полгода как сквозь землю провалился. Всё, что мне удалось узнать — он осел на дно где-то в центральных штатах и ждёт какого-нибудь удобного момента, чтобы вернуться в дело.

— И что ты собираешься делать? Ставить вверх дном весь центр? — спросил Себастиан. Он быстро-быстро крутил в пальцах вилку; постоянное мелькание перед глазами несколько отвлекало.

— Нет, — наконец ответил Крис, когда сумел оторвать от вилки взгляд. — Есть один человек, который может знать, где искать Фрэнка. Он, правда, давно отошёл от дел, женился и мирно живёт в захолустье в Теннесси…

— И как же он может знать, какой жулик где скрывается, если отошёл от дел? — Себастиан недоверчиво наклонил голову.

— Вот этого я не знаю, — развёл руками Крис, — но факт остаётся фактом: хочешь знать, где скрывается отошедший от дел жулик, спрашивай у Роберта Дауни.

— У Дауни? — Себастиан распахнул глаза. — Бог с тобой, Эванс, ты хочешь так просто взять и приехать с просьбой к Королю Жуликов и думаешь, что он тебя хотя бы на порог пустит?

— Меня? Пустит, — спокойно кивнул Крис. — Когда-то я был его учеником.

Последнюю фразу, довольно подумал он, стоило произнести хотя бы ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на лицо Себастиана: тот забавно распахнул глаза, невероятно высоко подняв брови, распахнул рот и несколько секунд по-рыбьи шевелил губами.

— Ну… считай, что ты поразил меня в самое сердце, — наконец выдавил Себастиан, взяв себя в руки — это далось ему с трудом. — Я страшно польщён, что мне удалось поработать с учеником самого Дауни. Ладно. Допустим, ты узнаешь, где осел твой Фрэнк. И что ты будешь делать дальше?

— Я… — Крис придвинулся к столу и опустил голову на скрещённые руки. — Хочу отплатить ему той же монетой. Лишить денег, выставить на посмешище… Обмануть. Нет ничего хуже для жулика, чем попасться в ловушку другого жулика, как говорил уважаемый мэр Кингсли.

Себастиан закатил глаза.

— И как же ты это сделаешь?

— Сначала прибуду на место, а уже потом, исходя из обстоятельств, составлю план, — ответил Крис. — Прямо сейчас я и понятия не имею, как.

— Эванс, иногда ты кажешься мне умным человеком, — вздохнул Себастиан. — Да и Король Жуликов не взял бы в ученики идиота. Но порой ты просто поражаешь. Этот Фрэнк знает тебя в лицо! И наверняка понимает, что ты не спустишь то дело ему с рук. Как ты собираешься работать в таких условиях?

Крис открыл рот, а затем снова закрыл. Здесь он действительно сглупил. В одиночку это дело было ему не по зубам. Посвящать в свои дела кого-то ещё он не хотел, а значит, у него оставался один, самый очевидный выход.

— Послушай, Стэн… Себастиан, — начал он. — Мы с тобой уже два раза работали вместе, и оба раза — успешно. Если я предложу тебе поработать вместе ещё раз, ты согласишься? Я не знаю, что это будет за дело, сколько удастся выручить и удастся ли вообще, но если ты согласишься…

— Эванс, — перебил его Себастиан, — послушай. Если ты и дальше будешь так формулировать предложения, ты никогда не женишься. Ни-ког-да.

— Когда твой родник сарказма иссякнет, ответь, пожалуйста, на мой вопрос, — предельно вежливо улыбнулся Крис.

— Дай-ка подумать, — Себастиан приложил палец к губам. — В одиночку ты не сможешь провернуть свою вендетту — это факт. Гордость не позволит тебе рассказать эту историю кому-то ещё — это тоже факт. У тебя в чемодане лежат мои триста долларов — это не относится к делу, но тоже факт. Опустим длинную цепочку рассуждений, споров с самим собой и убеждений… Да, я помогу тебе.

— Ты… правда? — по-детски удивился Крис. В глубине души он не ожидал ни того, что Себастиан согласится, ни того, что он сделает это так скоро.

— Правда, Эванс. Допивай своё пиво и иди спать. Завтра выедем в… где живёт твой великий учитель?

— В Гримсли, — ответил Крис, всё ещё не в силах совладать с удивлением; похоже, Себастиан это заметил — он в принципе подозрительно хорошо читал Криса — и именно потому начал командовать парадом.

— Вот в Гримсли и выедем.

***

Одним из самых отточенных умений Роберта Дауни — помимо, разумеется, мастерства делать деньги буквально из воздуха и солнечного света — было искусство прятаться. Он смог бы ускользнуть, даже если бы кто-нибудь задумал просеять все Штаты через мелкое сито; не зная, где именно искать, найти его было невозможно.

Крис знал. В подкладке его чемодана, в одном из потайных карманов, лежало письмо с указаниями. Почерк был незнакомый — аккуратные строчки были выведены явно женской, но столь же явно твёрдой и уверенной рукой. Крис слышал о том, что Роберт женился после того, как отошёл от дел; возможно, это письмо писала именно его супруга.

Следуя указаниям из письма, Крис с Себастианом прибыли в Гримсли, городишко на севере штата Теннесси, и через словоохотливых местных узнали, как добраться до дома «уважаемого профессора экономики, учителя, который оставил преподавание, живёт с семьёй и пишет книгу». Себастиан, который умел читать людей даже лучше, чем сам Крис, очень правильно выбирал, у кого спрашивать — так, что не пришлось выдумывать ни имён, ни цели визита. Люди всегда умели домысливать за других: Криса и Себастиана моментально записали в коллег, которые прибыли навестить старого друга и поздравить его с рождением дочери. Крис не возражал: в конце концов, они действительно были коллегами, да и рождение ребёнка — хороший повод заглянуть в гости с поздравлением.

Роберт с семейством жил в небольшом домике, который ничем не отличался от прочих домов на полмили в окрест. Он был настолько аккуратен и ухожен, что его можно было рисовать на пасторальных открытках какой-нибудь христианской благотворительной общины; зная Роберта, Крис был уверен, что если такие открытки ещё и не существовали, то наверняка вскорости появятся.

Дверь открыла миловидная темноволосая женщина с приветливой улыбкой и неожиданно цепким взглядом. Крис невольно поёжился: такого взгляда он не помнил и у иных служителей закона. Такие — и только такие — глаза могли скрываться под повязкой у самой Фемиды. Крис без слов протянул ей письмо, и женщина несколько смягчилась.

— Должно быть, вы Кристофер, — сказала она. — Или мне стоит называть вас другим именем?

Разумеется, подумал Крис. Разумеется, женщина с таким взглядом не могла не знать о том, люди какой профессии могут навестить её мужа.

— Просто Крис, мэм, — вежливо улыбнулся он. — А это Себастиан, мой напарник… коллега.

— Можете называть меня Сьюзен. — Она отступила вглубь холла и сделала приглашающий жест рукой. — Проходите. Роб вас уже заждался.

Крис прошёл внутрь; какую-то секунду он обдумывал, не оставить ли чемодан в холле, под вешалками для одежды, но по привычке не выпустил из рук и зашёл в гостиную вместе с ним. Себастиан шёл следом за ним молча, словно истратил весь дневной запас слов на то, чтобы узнать дорогу сюда.

В гостиной Крису под ноги с громким мяуканьем кинулся пушистый полосатый кот; Крис едва не запнулся об него, выронил чемодан, выругался и едва не врезался в Роберта.

— Эванс! — Роберт обхватил Криса за плечи, не давая упасть и коротко обнял. — Сколько лет, сколько зим… совсем не навещаешь старика!

На старика Роберт был похож меньше всего: за несколько лет, что Крис его не видел, он практически не изменился, и даже седины в волосах почти не прибавилось. Спокойная жизнь без беготни по всем Штатам шла ему на пользу: таким благодушным, довольным и расслабленным он раньше не был.

— Признаться, я ждал тебя… вас, — поправил сам себя Роберт, взглянув на Себастиана, — ещё несколько часов назад. Что-то вы подзадержались.

— В часе езды отсюда размыло дорогу, — пояснил Крис. — Сначала дилижанс застрял в грязи, а затем пришлось объезжать.

Вынужденную задержку он провёл с пользой для себя и во второй раз продал коробку с шахматами — на этот раз всего за сто долларов, но зато окончательно.

— Это, конечно, замечательно, но говорите потише — я только-только уложила детей, — попросила Сьюзен, появившись в дверях. — Милый, я буду наверху.

— Конечно, Сью, — улыбнулся ей Роберт. Он смотрел на супругу с такой любовью, с какой редко смотрят на жён, поймал себя на мысли Крис; впрочем, возможно, ему просто не везло с женатыми знакомыми. — А мы идём на кухню, господа. Ничего не говорите, я и так знаю, что вы очень голодны с дороги. А Сью нажарила столько бифштексов, словно у нас собрался остановиться конный полк. Правда, всё уже успело остыть, но поверьте: то, что готовит Сью, даже в холодном виде такое вкусное, что вам придётся быть очень внимательными, чтобы не съесть ещё и тарелку.

Роберт не прекращал говорить — негромко, но увлечённо, легко перескакивая с темы за тему, — пока шёл на кухню, ставил на газовую плиту ковшик воды для кофе и раздавал указания, из какой кастрюльки положить бифштексы, а откуда — картофель и горошек. Крис совершенно не удивился, что Роберт притворялся отставным университетским преподавателем, именно из-за этой его манеры, к которой прилагался хорошо подвешенный язык.

— А почему твой компаньон так тихо себя ведёт? — спросил Роберт, когда они расселись за столом и приступили к позднему ужину. — Я даже до сих пор не знаю, как вас зовут, юноша!

— Себастиан Стэн, рад познакомиться, — наконец заговорил Себастиан. — Я… простите. Не каждый день попадаю в гости к людям, слава которых бежит впереди них самих. Это как… с Нобелем пообщаться.

— Или с королём Сиама, — вполголоса добавил Крис, и Себастиан несильно пнул его по лодыжке под столом. — На самом деле, я тоже по большей части молчал, — добавил он. — Когда ты о чём-то говоришь, перебить тебя сложно.

— Ну, прости, — благодушно ухмыльнулся Роберт. — Считай, что я соскучился по старому ученику. Сам понимаешь, что я больше ни с кем не могу поговорить о старых временах вот так, без прикрас, а не придумывая какие-то истории.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Крис.

— Да ни черта ты не понимаешь, — отмахнулся от него Роберт. — Ты же никогда не задерживался на одном месте дольше недели.

— Конечно. Я ещё не настолько стар, чтобы отходить от дел и пускать корни, — подхватил Крис. Подобные пикировки были делом привычным; не умея поддерживать беседу, рядом с Робертом выжить было сложно.

— М-да, — Роберт бросил взгляд на Себастиана, который снова притих над тарелкой, — кажется, мы напугали твоего компаньона.

— Нет-нет, вы продолжайте, я просто… — не договорив, Себастиан широко и протяжно зевнул; Крис не понял, притворялся ли он, чтобы ему простили внезапную застенчивость, или же в самом деле хотел спать.

— Роб, мы вообще-то к тебе по делу, — напомнил он, переводя тему. — Мне нужно найти одного человека. Я писал тебе об этом.

— Фрэнка. Я помню, — Роберт мгновенно подобрался и посерьёзнел, как только речь зашла о деле. — Я слышал о том инциденте на ярмарке в Лири. Потому и удивился, что ты снова работаешь с кем-то в паре.

Крис переглянулся с Себастианом.

— Если я хочу отплатить Фрэнку, я не справлюсь один.

— Ну, и то правда, — кивнул Роберт. — Если бы ты заявился ко мне один, я бы тебя отговаривал, теперь не буду. Сорока на хвосте принесла, что Фрэнк Грилло осел в Беллбруке — это городок в Огайо, недалеко от Дейтона. Ходят слухи, что он хочет взять кого-нибудь в ученики, но никто не горит желанием. Это всё, что я о нём слышал, не знаю, поможет ли тебе…

— Поможет, — неожиданно перебил его Себастиан, который до этого, казалось, начал клевать носом. — Если у нас есть место, мы сможем прибыть туда и составить план, а это уже больше, чем ничего.

— Спасибо, Роб, — улыбнулся Крис. — И за ужин, и за информацию. Мы, наверное, пойдём — уже поздно, а надо ещё найти гостиницу.

— Никаких гостиниц! — Роберт привстал и хотел было хлопнуть руками о стол, но затем, кажется, вспомнил о спящих детях. — Если ты, Кристофер Эванс, сейчас встанешь из-за стола и ещё раз заикнёшься о гостинице, ты меня смертельно оскорбишь. У нас в мансарде персонально тебя уже ждёт матрац и одеяло. Сейчас я достану ещё одну скатку для Себастиана, чтобы вам не пришлось ютиться на одной, и переночуете. Не спорь. Не спорь, я сказал.

Спорить с Робертом всё равно было бесполезно, да Крис и не собирался; поэтому он поблагодарил за ужин, предложил помощь в мытье посуды и, получив отказ, подхватил клюющего носом Себастиана и его саквояж и отправился в мансарду.

Наверх вела узкая деревянная лестница, которая на первый взгляд казалась шаткой, но, когда Крис поставил ногу на первую её ступеньку, та даже не скрипнула. Поначалу он залез сам, затем помог Себастиану затащить скатку из тонкого матраца и шерстяного одеяла, и только потом, одной рукой прижимая к боку саквояж, залез сам Себастиан.

В мансарде — которая, по сути, и на мансарду-то не тянула, а была обычным чердаком — было тепло от нагретой за день крыши, сильно и терпко пахло сухой травой, пучки которой были развешаны под обоими скатами крыши. Правда, из-за этих же охапок места где можно было устроить постель, оставалось совсем мало; для одного человека его хватило бы с лихвой, а двоим пришлось бы потесниться. Так что матрацы пришлось уложить впритык друг к другу.

— Похоже, нам придётся взять лошадей, — Себастиан, принюхавшись к травам, чихнул, скинул башмаки и улёгся на свою скатку в штанах и рубашке. — Если твой Фрэнк засел в маленьком городке, туда вряд ли можно добраться на чём-то, кроме своих двоих. А свои две мне пока что жаль.

— В самом Беллбруке мы ничего делать не будем, — отрезал Крис. — Наверняка Фрэнка знает там каждая собака — за полгода-то. Если он уже заработал репутацию порядочного человека, двое приезжих, с лошадями или без, её не изменят. — Он бросил короткий взгляд на Себастиана, увидел, как у того вытянулось лицо, и добавил: — Это не значит, что мы не будем брать лошадей.

— Если тебе жаль тратить деньги, у меня тоже есть кубышка, — похоже, Себастиан неправильно истолковал его сомнения. Он подтянул к себе саквояж, раскрыл его, вытащил оттуда вещи и начал аккуратно отсоединять подкладку. — Не у одного тебя чемодан с двойным дном…

Крис не ответил. Он во все глаза смотрел на стопку одежды, лежащую теперь на постели Себастиана. Возможно, в тёмной мансарде его обманывали глаза, но между двумя рубашками он явственно заметил уголок отделанных кружевом панталон. Девичьих.

— Себастиан, — негромко позвал Крис. Рука сама потянулась к кружеву, но в последнюю секунду Крис её отдёрнул. — Скажи мне, ты что, переодеваешься не только в мужчин, но и…

— Но и, — перебил его Себастиан. Он замер, резко выпрямился и напряг плечи — как будто Крис, услышав это, непременно соберётся его бить. — Мне уйти прямо сейчас или ты вытерпишь моё присутствие аж до утра?

— Нет! Нет, что ты… — Крис неловко взмахнул руками и замолчал, подбирая слова. У него не укладывалась в голове картина: Себастиан, с его абсолютно мужской фигурой и абсолютно мужским лицом, переодевался в женщин? — Я просто…

Себастиан невесело усмехнулся и достал с самого дна саквояжа какой-то свёрток. Это оказалось женское платье, простое, скромное, какого-то тёмного цвета — в слабом свете из чердачного окошка было сложно разглядеть лучше.

— Некоторое время назад я проворачивал небольшую брачную аферу, — тихо начал он. — В одной местечковой газете в Колорадо я поместил объявление от имени скромной вдовы с небольшим состоянием, которая решила устроить свою судьбу и ищет супруга. Желающим познакомиться предлагалось обращаться в брачное агентство, которым — в одно лицо — также управлял я. С каждого претендента в письме я взымал агентский сбор в два доллара и, что называется, в ус не дул… — Он хмыкнул, набрал воздуха в грудь и продолжил: — Но некоторым джентльменам не терпелось познакомиться с вдовой лично, и, чтобы увидеть её, они приезжали буквально отовсюду. Я не мог так быстро найти женщину-компаньонку, которая за умеренную плату сыграла бы нужную мне роль, и не нашёл другого выхода, кроме как переодеваться самому.

Он приложил платье к груди и негнущимися пальцами расправил складки. Крис попытался представить его в этом платье, в какой-нибудь дамской шляпке с чёрной вуалеткой, с подкрашенными кармином губами… Картинка не складывалась.

— И тебя… ни разу не раскрыли? — уточнил он.

— Если бы меня хоть раз раскрыли, Эванс, я бы сейчас не разговаривал с тобой, а гнил в канаве с распоротым животом, если не хуже, — глухо отозвался Себастиан. — Не все, знаешь ли, люди реагируют так же заторможено, как ты. Тебе каждый первый скажет: если парень наряжается в платье, значит, он педик. А с педиками… — Он снова замолчал.

— Слушай, Себастиан, — начал Крис. — Обо мне-то не надо так судить. Я бы ни за что не подумал, что ты из…

— Правильно, не подумал бы. И никто не подумал. Потому что такие вещи не выпячивают.

Крис несколько раз открыл рот, но слова, сообразные ситуации, никак не шли на ум. То ли Себастиан был слишком хорошим артистом, то ли сам Крис был настолько недогадлив, но без этого разговора, он бы и дальше не догадывался о подобном. Ни во внешности, ни в повадках Себастиана не было ничего такого, что роднило бы его с манерными мальчиками с нью-йоркской Монтэгю-стрит, на которую когда-то занесло Криса. А платье и панталоны… ну, мало ли. В Древней Греции мужчины тоже играли женщин в театрах.

Себастиан, видимо, снова истолковал его молчание и напряжённый взгляд как-то по своему: он быстро затолкал вещи в саквояж и принялся натягивать на ноги башмаки.

— Я, наверное, всё же пойду, — отрывисто пояснил он. — Чтобы тебе не пришлось иметь дела с поганым нэнси… или как ты там решил в своей голове.

— А ну стой! — Крис протянул руку и ухватил Себастиана за ворот рубашки, не давая подняться. — Пойдёт он. Ты что, забыл, что мы уговорились работать вместе?

— Я думал, — Себастиан посмотрел на него через плечо, нахмурив брови, — после моего признания передумаешь как раз ты. Ну, знаешь, бывают такие люди, которые думают, что если педик на них, не знаю, чихнёт, то они тоже станут спать с парнями.

— Может, ты не будешь равнять меня со всякими идиотами? — тихо попросил Крис. — Честно, Себастиан, мне абсолютно, ослепительно наплевать, с кем ты ложишься, пока мы с тобой успешно работаем вместе.

— Если ты не заметил, прямо сейчас я ложусь с тобой, — съязвил Себастиан, не двигаясь с места. — Не боишься, что я начну покушаться на твою честь?

— Угомонись уже. — Крис улёгся на свою скатку и закрыл глаза. — Если тут кто и боится за мою честь, так это ты сам. А ты умный человек и лучше меня понимаешь, что если захочешь сделать что-то, чего не захочу я, то я в два счёта скручу тебя и свяжу твоими же панталонами. А теперь спи, нам завтра рано вставать.

Себастиан ничего не ответил, и на какую-то секунду Крис подумал, что тот не внял его словам и собрался по-тихому уйти. Но вскоре пол под соседней скаткой тихо скрипнул.

— Доброй ночи, Себастиан, — негромко пожелал Крис.

— Доброй ночи, — глухо отозвался тот.

Ещё какое-то время Крис не спал, а просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, слушая, как Себастиан под боком ворочается и вздыхает. В голове нестройными рядами теснились мысли, которые не давали заснуть.

Когда-то он слышал, что педики — это люди, помешанные на сексе, люди, которые не могут удержать собственный член в штанах и пристают ко всем парням; Себастиан же на его памяти не приставал вообще ни к кому. Он держался одинаково отстранённо со всеми мужчинами, с которыми его сталкивала жизнь, и даже к нему, Крису, не пытался залезть в штаны. Последнее отчего-то неприятно кольнуло его чувство собственного достоинства, словно ему, этому чувству, было принципиально важно, чтобы Крис нравился не только девушкам, но и… таким, как Себастиан.

Ещё немного погодя Крис решил обдумать всё позже, когда они разберутся со всеми делами; он закутался в одеяло, перевернулся на бок и постарался заснуть.

Ближе к утру, когда мансарда начала выстывать, Крис проснулся и обнаружил, что они с Себастианом неосознанно, для тепла, прижались друг к другу спинами. Это открытие взволновало Криса лишь совсем чуть-чуть, и он не хотел думать, было это неприятное волнение или… другое.

А платье Себастиану всё равно не шло.

***

Следующие несколько дней они снова провели в дороге.

Наутро, покидая дом гостеприимного Роберта — тот, одной рукой укачивая спелёнутую дочь, а другой придерживая цепляющегося за его ногу сына, не замолкая говорил, как ему было приятно, что его в кои-то веки навестили старые друзья — Крис с Себастианом решили, что пока было не время покупать лошадей — это замедлило бы скорость передвижения. Они добрались проходящим дилижансом до Цинциннати, ближайшего города, до которого уже добралась железнодорожная ветка, и оттуда поездом добрались до городка Ксениа, откуда было рукой подать до Беллбрука.

Всю дорогу Себастиан отмалчивался, нервно и напряжённо, а если Крис пытался его разговорить или растормошить, отвечал односложно и всячески избегал прикосновений. Он вёл себя так, будто это Крис признался в тщательно скрываемом извращении, будто это с Крисом нужно было общаться через силу, преодолевая отвращение; хотя, более вероятно, он просто ожидал подвоха.

Крис, как это ни было странно даже ему самому, никакого отвращения не испытывал. Любопытство, возможно, — человеку свойственно проявлять любопытство, в том числе к другим людям. Особенно к тем, кто чем-нибудь отличался. А вот новое, замкнуто-отстранённое поведение Себастиана его не устраивало категорически. Между компаньонами должно быть определённое доверие, как говаривал Роберт, когда Крис только попал к нему в ученики; не абсолютное — никому нельзя доверять абсолютно, особенно мошеннику, даже если ты и сам мошенник, — но достаточное для нормального общения. Нервные разговоры через силу на нормальное общение не тянули совершенно.

Крис стоически терпел подобное обхождение всю дорогу до Ксениа. Но как только они сошли с поезда и оставили вещи в ближайшем мотеле, он взял Себастиана за грудки, прислонил к ближайшей стене и выразительно, с использованием всех известных ему ругательств разъяснил, что думает о его выкрутасах. Он ещё раз уточнил, что не имеет ничего против постельных предпочтений Себастиана, поскольку тот хорошо умеет отделять их от работы; что он решительно против, когда с ним, Крисом, без повода обращаются как с прокажённым; что если после такой дрянной мелочи Себастиан расхотел работать в паре, то грош ему цена как компаньону. На последнее Себастиан нешуточно обиделся и пообещал в следующий раз понаставить Крису тумаков за такие слова. Крис, обрадованный тем, что Себастиан впервые за несколько дней выдал длинное предложение и практически эмоциональную реакцию, на радостях поволок его мириться самым простым, как ему казалось, способом.

В кабак.

Крис не имел привычки напиваться, как говорят, до поросячьего визга, но в тот вечер они с Себастианом явно махнули лишку; впрочем, в этом-то и была цель. Крис тщательно проследил, чтобы Себастиан пил по-настоящему, а не просто мочил губы в виски, как это бывало, и потому, подавая пример, основательно набрался сам. И проверенное средство дало свои плоды: спустя пару часов они едва не братались, сидя в самом тёмном углу кабака. Себастиан, пьяно блестя глазами, доверительно сообщил Крису, что тот весьма хорош собой, но, поскольку у него поперёк лица большими буквами написано «Предпочитает девушек», Себастиан не станет лезть сам. Крис, растроганный комплиментом, в ответ заверил, что Себастиан тоже хорош, совсем не похож на нэнси и уж тем более — на человека, которому пошло бы женское платье. Себастиан снова слегка обиделся и пообещал Крису продемонстрировать обратное; на этом они заключили, что пора завязывать с выпивкой и буквально ползком отправились в номер. Крис сгрузил полубессознательного Себастиана на его кровать, с некоторым трудом добрался до своей и мгновенно вырубился.

На следующее утро — ближе к полудню — Крис решительно сожалел о вчерашнем вечере. Голова, тяжеленная, как паровой котёл, не желала отрываться от подушки, во рту было сухо и гадко, а глаза горели, словно он перед сном засунул под веки жгучий перец. Мало того, Себастиана в номере не было.

Крис уже решил было, что тот всё-таки сбежал, но саквояж стоял на месте, под кроватью. Найдя в себе силы встать с кровати, Крис дошёл до уборной в другом конце коридора, а вскоре после того, как он вернулся в номер, явился и Себастиан, свежий, как будто и не пил вчера, держащий в охапке пару бутылок дешёвого пива. Он без слов кинул их на кровать Криса, который так же молча приложил одну из них к горящему лбу, а вторую откупорил и отпил сразу половину.

— Никогда больше не буду так напиваться, — простонал он, когда горло снова обрело способность исторгать звуки.

— Готов спорить, что ты говоришь это после каждой попойки, — усмехнулся Себастиан. Он устроился на своей кровати, вытащил из-за пояса газету и развернул её, отгородившись от Криса. — Я, по крайней мере, делаю именно так.

Крис не ответил: за принесённое пиво он был готов какое-то время прощать Себастиану подколки.

— Кстати, я нашёл человека, который, сам того не зная, поможет нам разобраться с Фрэнком, — сообщил Себастиан, опустив газету. На развороте оказалась большая статья, к которой прилагалась фотографическая карточка солидного пожилого мужчины в костюме. — Знакомься, Эванс: это владелец самой крупной фермы отсюда и до самого Дейтона, мистер Роберт Редфорд. Уроженец Техаса, бывший ковбой, который за умение обращаться с животными получил прозвище Заклинатель Лошадей. После женитьбы переехал сюда и ныне процветает. О нём пишут, что на своей ферме — он называет её «агропромышленным комплексом», ни много ни мало, — он собирает редкие ценные сорта растений и породы животных.

— И как нам это поможет? — выдавил Крис. Похмелье понемногу отпускало его, но голова всё ещё не была в состоянии мыслить ясно. — Или ты опять не расскажешь мне свой план?

— Расскажу, отчего нет, — пожал плечами Себастиан. — Но для начала мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в ясный ум.

Крис кивнул и откупорил вторую бутылку.

***

Предложенный Себастианом план состоял преимущественно из дыр, которые были сшиты между собой белыми нитками, и не слишком-то понравился Крису; на какое-то мгновение его даже посетила мысль, что вся затея с местью Фрэнку того не стоит. Но давно зажившие полосы от ремней на спине снова начали зудеть, а шрамы на так и не зажившей гордости обидно заныли, так что Крис махнул рукой и сдался.

Себастиан заявил, что начать им нужно с визита на ферму к Редфорду.

— Заявиться туда просто так мы не можем, — наставительно говорил он, расхаживая туда-сюда по номеру. — Двое мужчин, которые совершенно не похожи на кровных родственников и которые интересуются фермой? Даже у мэра Кингсли это вызвало бы подозрения, а Редфорд — стреляный воробей и сразу заподозрит неладное. Даже если мы представимся репортёрами из газеты — к нему уже приезжали недавно, так что это тоже не сыграет. Поодиночке соваться туда тоже нет смысла. Какой вывод?

— Какой? — переспросил Крис.

— Кто вызовет наименьшее подозрение, если будет интересоваться фермой? Молодые супруги, например, которые намерены вскорости взять в кредит собственный небольшой участок и хотят перенять опыт ведения хозяйства. С рекомендательным письмом от какой-нибудь троюродной тётки старого друга, которая свела знакомство с мистером Редфордом полгода назад на какой-нибудь ярмарке в Техасе… — Заметив, как Крис напрягся, он замолчал, вздохнул и пояснил: — Успокойся, я просто привёл пример. Это будет выглядеть гораздо менее подозрительно — сотни молодых семей покупают участки и обзаводятся фермами.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ради такого дела изобразишь, я прошу прощения, мою молодую жену? — сощурился Крис.

— Если у тебя есть другие предложения, я тебя внимательно слушаю, — тон в тон отбрил Себастиан.

— Ты собираешься изображать молодую замужнюю женщину? В том самом дурацком платье из твоего саквояжа? — продолжил Крис.

— У меня не бездонный багаж, Эванс, чтобы я одновременно держал там целых два женских платья, — вместо ответа процедил Себастиан. — Если тебе что-то не нравится, вперёд! Галантерейные лавки открыты, иди и купи мне платье по своему вкусу, в котором я, кстати, сомневаюсь.

— Без вопросов! — Крис поднялся со своего места. — С твоим платьем я разберусь сам. А ты в это время пойдёшь искать лошадей. Надеюсь, тебе можно это доверить?

— Не сомневайся, — усмехнулся Себастиан. — Но из этой гостиницы нам придётся съехать — она расположена ближе всего к дороге на Беллбрук, и если нам удастся выманить Грилло из его норы, он остановится тут. Нам не нужно, чтобы он случайно столкнулся с тобой. На другом конце города есть ещё одна гостиница, ты её легко найдёшь — встретимся там вечером. Я сниму угловой номер на третьем этаже, а если он будет занят, то следующий за ним.

Поворчав друг на друга ещё немного — скорее для порядка, нежели по какой-то серьёзной размолвке — они разошлись в разные стороны. Себастиан отправился узнавать, где в Ксениа можно взять внаём лошадей, а Крис направил стопы в ближайшую галантерейную лавку. Там, старательно изображая заезжего деревенщину и говоря с ненавистным техасским акцентом, он попросил подобрать «платье покрасивше для моей красотки Бесс и к нему этакую шляпу с цветами».

Он чуть не довёл до белого каления двух продавщиц, но добился того, чего хотел, и нашёл практически идеальное платье: голубое в мелкий синий цветок, с пышной оборкой по подолу и широкими рукавами до локтя, чтобы спрятать не по-женски мускулистые плечи. Острой необходимости в шляпке не было, но её, соломенно-жёлтую, украшенную голубыми цветами, Крис тоже приобрёл: к ней были пришиты ленты, которые полагалось завязывать бантом под подбородком — такой бант мог спрятать от нежелательных взглядом адамово яблоко. Немного подумав, Крис раскошелился ещё и на пару тонких нитяных перчаток, каковые носили все встреченные им дамочки на улицах.

Когда Крис добрался до гостиницы, о которой ему говорил Себастиан, тот уже оказался на месте: он сидел за узким столиком у окна в номере на двоих на третьем этаже и, от усердия высунув кончик языка, что-то выводил на листке бумаги.

— Я пишу нам рекомендательное письмо, — не поднимая головы, сообщил он, когда Крис вошёл и сгрузил на его кровать завёрнутые в бумагу покупки. — Ничего в голову не идёт.

— Раз не идёт, то и не мучайся, — посоветовал Крис. — Иди лучше посмотри, то я тебе купил или нет. А письмо я сам соображу.

Себастиан послушно уступил место за столом, и Крис замер над чистым листом бумаги, закусив конец пера.

«Любезный мистер Редфорд! Со всей скромностью беспокоит Вас мадам Дискант из…»

— Я беру свои слова назад, — внезапно раздался сзади голос Себастиана.

— Какие именно? — не поворачиваясь, откликнулся Крис.

«…из Вальпараисо, Иллинойс, коей выпало удовольствие свести с Вами знакомство в прошлом году на ярмарке в Дейтоне…»

— Что ты не в состоянии выбрать женское платье, — ответил Себастиан. — Мне нравится. И шляпка тоже симпатичная.

— Весьма рад, — Крис постарался ответить прохладно, но коротко улыбнулся в бороду. — Меня беспокоит только его талия — кажется, она будет тебе узковата.

— Талия — это не проблема, — рассеянно ответил Себастиан. — под такие платья носят корсет.

Крис поперхнулся воздухом. Рука его дрогнула, с кончика пера сорвалась капля чернил и расплылась на весь аккуратно выведенный Дейтон.

— Что? — спросил Себастиан. — Ты об этом не знал? Ты хочешь сказать, что за всю жизнь никогда не видел дамочек в корсетах? Ладно я, я не сплю с дамочками, но ты-то!

— Нет, я… — Крис почувствовал, что краснеет, и порадовался, что из-за отросшей бороды это не так заметно. — Просто этого не ожидал.

— Панталоны, значит, он ожидал, а корсет — нет… — Себастиан вздохнул так печально, словно Крис смертельно его разочаровал. — Пиши письмо и не отвлекайся на меня, пожалуйста.

Крис кивнул и взял ещё один чистый листок.

«Любезный мистер Редфорд…»

***

На следующее утро, сразу после быстрого завтрака, Крис наскоро умылся и подравнял бороду в крохотной ванной, единственной на весь коридор, примыкавшей к их с Себастианом угловому номеру, и отправился седлать нанятых накануне лошадей. Это заняло у него сравнительно немного времени: Себастиан, как оказалось, взял молодых, но смирных кобылок, которые вытерпели, пока их седлали, тихонько фыркая и время от времени переступая ногами.

Себастиан же так надолго занял ванную, что в какой-то момент Крис даже начал переживать, не случилось ли там чего-то нехорошего, и постучал в дверь.

— У меня всё просто отлично, — Себастиан выглянул из двери и нос к носу столкнулся с Крисом. — Понимаешь, Эванс, сегодня я переодеваюсь в барышню. А знаешь, что отличает барышень?

— Наличие грудей? — предположил несколько сбитый с толку Крис.

— Чистоплотность, дурень! — Себастиан поднял руку и легонько постучал Криса по лбу. — Барышня может полдня проехать в седле, но от неё не должно нести, как от ковбоя. Так что успокойся и дай мне домыться.

Он вернулся в номер минут через десять, отмытый до скрипа, благоухающий недорогим мылом и одетый в те самые панталоны, которые Крис видел в его вещах — белые, длиной почти до колен, отделанные жёстким кружевом и собранные складками на поясе.

— Ну, так я больше похож на нэнси? — спросил он, оскалив в усмешке зубы.

Крис открыл рот, разглядывая его плоский живот с тонкой дорожкой волос, поднимающейся вверх из-под пояса панталон, почти безволосую грудь, жилистые плечи и крепкие руки.

— Если тебе нечего сказать, — Себастиан прошествовал к своей кровати, — то лучше помоги мне зашнуровать корсет.

— А… рубашка? — уточнил Крис.

— Эванс, да ты разбираешься в дамском платье лучше меня! — восхищённо протянул Себастиан. — Нет у меня рубашки. Буду надевать прямо так.

— Так ведь натрёт же…

— Тебя так беспокоят мои нежные телеса? — сощурился Себастиан.

Крис замешкался с ответом и медленно двинулся следом. Себастиан наклонился к своему саквояжу и достал из груды вещей что-то слегка изогнутое и плоское. Крис непонимающе прищурился, а Себастиан умелым движением развернул свёрнутый в несколько раз молочного цвета корсет и, не оборачиваясь, протянул его Крису. Затем поднял руки, но Крис, застыв, не сообразил, что от него требовалось. Себастиан обернулся через плечо и окинул его таким говорящим взглядом, что все вопросы отпали сами собой, и Крис одним движением обернул корсет вокруг его торса.

— Ты вроде бы не всегда такой бестолковый? — спросил Себастиан, расправляя корсет по фигуре. Крис сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как двигаются выглядывающие из-под края лопатки, то показываясь, то скрываясь за обшитой кружевом кромкой. — М?

— Что? — опомнился Крис и откашлялся. В горле пересохло, но по совсем другим причинам, нежели подумал нахмурившийся и явно почувствовавший неловкость Себастиан.

— Послушай, если это всё-таки для тебя проблема, то, может, нам не стоит...

— Это не проблема, — в который уже раз повторил Крис, с трудом удержавшись от закатывания глаз. Себастиан недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но промолчал. Крис взялся за шнуровку, потянув её на себя: — Насколько туго мне затягивать?

— Ты поймёшь, — выдохнул Себастиан и, опершись о высокую спинку в изножье кровати, подался вперед, выпятив спрятанную панталонами задницу. Крис прикрыл глаза, отказываясь потакать своему желанию уставиться на гладкие и ровные ягодицы, прикрытые хлопковой тканью. Глаза открывались сами собой, и Крис прекрасно видел и восхитительные складочки на хлопке, и просвечивающую сквозь неплотный материал розовую кожу, и... — Ну? Это всё, что ты способен?

— Я... — начал было Крис, но остановился, потому что Себастиан раздражённо переступил с ноги на ногу, и панталоны немного сместились, явив через приоткрывшуюся прорезь кусочек покрытых мурашками ягодиц. Крис с такой резкостью потянул за шнурки, что Себастиана качнуло назад, ему на грудь, и он прижался к Крису задом, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Крис наклонился ему навстречу и сглотнул, почувствовав от изгиба плеча Себастиана приятный аромат мыла, идущий от чистой, только что вымытой кожи.

— Кажется, тебе нельзя доверять это ответственное дело, — со смешком сказал Себастиан и заткнулся, когда Крис, отпустив шнуровку, положил свои повлажневшие ладони ему на бедра. — Крис?..

Крис не ответил. Уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, он вдохнул запах вымытых волос, слегка горчащий от выступившего на такой жаре пота, и скользнул, все еще прижимаясь носом, ниже по шее, до пятого позвонка, не прекращая наслаждаться ароматом. Себастиан вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Крис удержал его на месте и поцеловал в плечо — неосознанно, неуловимо для самого себя, и этого оказалось достаточно. Себастиан выдохнул, и Крис, с трудом оторвав руки от жёстких бедер, от выступающих тазовых костей, на которых так приятно расположились его пальцы, дотронулся до острых лопаток. Потёр кожу, которая моментально отозвалась краснотой, провёл костяшкой по ложбинке позвоночника — Себастиан выгнулся, сведя лопатки, и Крис, почувствовав сухость во рту, зажмурился, не справляясь не только с тем, что делал, но и с тем, что ему это разрешено.

Вернув руки на бёдра Себастиана, он огладил его бока, чувствуя, как подушечкам пальцев щекотно от слегка шершавой ткани. Он опустился на колени и, нерешительно дотронувшись до ягодицы, смял ее в ладони, смял прямо через панталоны, которые тут же пошли стрелками мелких складок. Крис облизнул губы и, задержав дыхание, потянул за края прорези, так медленно раздвигая их в стороны, словно открывал для себя святыню. Себастиан не издавал ни звука — только учащенно дышал, да поскрипывала спинка кровати, когда он особенно сильно стискивал ее в руках. Крис не думал об этом, совсем не думал; он смотрел на розовые ягодицы — левая была с красноватыми пятнами от его хватки — смотрел на темнеющую ложбинку, на пушок на коже, на капельки пота, появившиеся на коже, покрытой мурашками. Чувствовал запах — запах чистоты, запах мыла и какого-то лосьона, тонкий и приятный. Он прижался щекой к ягодице, поглаживая рукой вторую, и Себастиан вдруг всхлипнул и дёрнулся, сбив Криса с поклонения заднице. Крис прикоснулся губами к коже, ощутив мягкие незаметные волоски, и прикусил ее — слегка, чтобы даже следа не оставить. Себастиан нетерпеливо подался назад, и Крис укусил сильнее, до ярко-розового отпечатка зубов. Себастиан коротко застонал и уронил голову — краснота с горящих щёк пошла по шее, перебралась на плечи и пятнами скрылась под корсетом, своей кромкой уже натёршим полосу на спине. Крис лизнул солоноватые ягодицы, раздвинул их пальцами и выдохнул на тёмный, покрытый волосками анус. Себастиан снова попытался обернуться и прервать это безобразие, но Крис опять не позволил — вцепившись ему в бока, он заставил его оставаться на месте и вжался лицом между ягодиц, дотянулся языком до ануса и толкнулся внутрь. Себастиан закусил губу, глуша отчаянный стон, и Крис, вернув руки на ягодицы, вновь раздвинул их, приоткрывая поблёскивавшую от слюны тугой анус. Дотронулся кончиком языка до серединки, напористо надавил, с затаённым восторгом чувствуя, как приоткрываются сжатые стенки, как пропускают, как горячо языку. И как ярко, сочно пахнет цветочной отдушкой лосьона. Себастиан напрягся, но Крис погладил его по бедру, широко лизнул от мошонки до копчика, собрав на язык солёный пот, и снова толкнулся в анус, напустив слюны. Себастиан наклонился вперёд, выставив зад еще сильнее, и Крис охотно дал ему больше — поцеловал прямо туда, щедро лаская языком анус, всосал накопившуюся внутри и в складках слюну, тёплую, нагревшуюся от опаляющего жара нутра Себастиана.

Язык скользил уже намного легче, а анус стал размягченным, припухшим. Крис ввёл в него средний палец, от неловкости зацепив ногтем нежную тонкую кожицу, но Себастиан этого даже не заметил, потерянно постанывая и изредка матерясь, и только выгнулся, когда Крис, сам ничего не поняв, надавил на что-то внутри.

— С-с-с-сукин с-с-сын, — прошипел Себастиан и шире расставил ноги. Крис повторил, метя наугад, и Себастиан отозвался глубоким стоном и приподнялся на носочки, поджав ягодицы. Крис не выдержал наконец и стянул эти чёртовы панталоны, повлажневшие от пота и слюны, с трудом вытащив их край из-под полузатянутого корсета. Себастиан, кажется, отрицал реальность — мотал головой из стороны в сторону и шумно, часто дышал, сдавленно выстанывая непотребства и угрозы. Крис обнажил его ягодицы, стиснул их в руках, отвлёкшись от ануса, поцеловал каждую, да не по разу, с удовольствием понаблюдав, как наливается краснота в следы от пальцев. А затем вернулся к полюбившемуся делу.

В собственных штанах всё горело огнем, налилось кровью и пульсировало в такт языку, которым Крис потрахивал Себастиана, и он прижал руку к паху, сомкнув пальцы кольцом у основания члена. Смазки тоже натекло будь здоров, и Крис, удивляясь себе, сдерживался, хотя вроде бы мог расстегнуть пуговицы и довести всё до приятного конца. Но только хотелось по-другому, и, отказываясь думать о причинах, он поцеловал Себастиана в поясницу, поднимаясь на ноги, и, прижавшись твердым стояком к мягким нежным ягодицам, спросил у него:

— Можно мне?..

— Да, Господи, да, пожалуйста, да, — выпалил Себастиан и запрокинул голову, уронив её Крису на плечо. Крис лизнул его в подставленное горло, и, расправившись с собственными штанами, приставил к раскрытому ждущему анусу головку, смазка с которой стекала прямо в ложбинку. Он малодушно понадеялся, что слюны и смазки будет достаточно, и двинул бёдрами, протискиваясь внутрь. Тугие мышцы обхватили головку, пропустили дальше, и Крис вошёл в Себастиана до конца, прижался к его заду бёдрами, липкими от пота и подрагивающими от напряжения. Себастиан зажмурился и закусил губу, но совсем не от боли — Крис читал по его лицу, что ему хорошо, что он едва не тает от блаженства быть насаженным на член.

Натягивая его на себя, Крис подавался вперёд, и их тела встречались с громким звонким шлепком, и тяжёлое хриплое дыхание обоих разносилось по комнате, и всё было таким настоящим, что даже не верилось, что происходило на самом деле. Себастиан извивался на нём, крутил бёдрами и прогибался в пояснице, а корсет от ёрзанья и ритмичных толчков стал свободнее и теперь сполз ниже, обнажив острые твёрдые соски. Крис ущипнул каждый из них, и Себастиан дважды дернулся, что-то невнятно, но раздраженно проворчав, и Крис повторил, не желая оставлять в покое эти манящие темно-розовые точки.

Себастиан самозабвенно застонал, кончая, с усилием потеревшись задом о бёдра Криса и сжав его внутри. Крис распахнул рот, практически крича от накатившего лавиной оргазма, едва ли не самого яркого за всю его жизнь, и, замерев, с такой силой стиснул бёдра Себастиана, не позволяя отстраниться, что тот болезненно охнул и содрогнулся, стиснув Криса и выдаивая его до последней капли спермы.

На пару минут наступила тишина. Крис, почти лёжа на спине Себастиана, чувствовал, как часто тот дышал, но не мог найти в себе сил отстраниться. Себастиан в свою очередь не издавал ни звука, повиснув на спинке кровати и едва держась за неё ослабевшими руками.

В номер постепенно пробрался звук с улицы: девичьи разговоры, мужские перепалки и далёкий шум выстрелов. Где-то в десятке ярдов от их гостиницы заржал конь и тут же раздался свист плети.

От кожи Себастиана по-прежнему пахло цветочной отдушкой.

Наконец тот зашевелился, и Крис резво — ну, почти — отскочил от него, запутавшись в собственных штанах и свалившись на пол. Обернувшийся Себастиан хмуро взирал на него из-под сырой взлохмаченной чёлки. Крис неосознанно опустил взгляд на болтавшиеся между его ног панталоны и успел заметить стекавшую по бедру сперму. Себастиан быстро свёл ноги, поморщившись от резкого движения, и посмотрел на него с чувством оскорбленного достоинства. Крис приготовился слушать неприятные вещи.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне теперь снова нужно мыться? — воскликнул Себастиан, уперев руки в бока. Если бы он натянул панталоны, то выглядел бы более внушительно, а так Крис, едва сдерживая смех, покаянно кивнул. — А воды, мать её, не бесконечное количество!

— Я... — Крис приподнялся на локтях, готовый помочь, но Себастиан выставил руку вперед:

— Ни с места, Эванс! Стой тут, ты мне еще пригодишься. Корсет, чтоб его. 

И: 

— У меня к тебе будет несколько вопросов.

В этом они с Себастианом сходились: у Криса тоже появились к себе некоторые вопросы.

***

Дорога до фермы Редфорда занимала от силы пару часов; большая часть пути проходила по его же землям — по обе стороны от ухоженной утоптанной грунтовки простирались сначала пшеничные, а затем кукурузные поля, а когда закончились и они, то потянулись невысокие стеклянные теплицы и хозяйственные постройки. Крис то и дело пускал свою лошадку медленной трусцой и с детским восторгом оглядывался по сторонам — обычно он не обращал внимания на места, по которым проезжал на поезде или в дилижансе, но на этот раз посмотреть было на что. Себастиан ехал на пару шагов позади, выпрямив спину, подобрав подол платья и по-дамски свесив ноги набок. Широкие полы шляпы, слегка прижатые с двух сторон шёлковой лентой, не давали рассмотреть, что было написано на его лице.

Когда Себастиан наконец позволил затянуть на себе корсет, облачился в купленное платье, которое, конечно, село не идеально, но вполне сносно, и заколол на макушке кудрявый шиньон, закрыв его сверху шляпкой, Крис сперва не мог поверить своим глазам: вместе с платьем тот словно натянул на себя образ девушки, который смягчил его черты, сделал более плавными жесты и даже изменил походку. Впрочем, к последнему был причастен и сам Крис, но это был уже другой, гораздо более серьёзный разговор. Напоследок Крис вручил Себастиану найденную в чемодане коробочку с ещё не совсем высохшей тушью, и Себастиан окончательно перевоплотился в «красотку Бесси».

Когда из-за линии горизонта вырос внушительный особняк мистера Редфорда, Себастиан наконец поравнялся с Крисом и повернулся к нему.

— И всё-таки, Эванс, ты мне скажи: откуда ты такой талантливый? — спросил он.

Поначалу Крис не понял, к чему это было сказано, и просто приоткрыл рот, не зная, что сказать; но тут лошадка Себастиана сбилась с шага, наступив на выступающий из грунта камень, а сам Себастиан охнул и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Откуда, спрашиваю тебя, ты научился сношаться в зад? Ты же сроду был только с дамочками, а не…

— А, ты об этом, — перебил его Крис. Отчего-то смотреть Себастиану в лицо стало неловко, и он снова пустил лошадь в рысь и вырвался на полкорпуса вперёд. — Сразу видно, что как раз ты с дамочками не спал. И не знаешь, что иные леди, чтобы случайно не понести, только туда и позволяют.

— Надо же, какие тонкости, — ухмыльнулся Себастиан. — Никогда бы не подумал, что благочестивые девицы хитры на выдумку.

Крис пожал плечами и с прищуром посмотрел вдаль, рассматривая появившееся поместье. Солнце слепило.

Себастиан вздохнул, расправил складки платья и сказал:

— Говорить с хозяином будешь ты. Я в этом пыточном устройстве дышу-то через раз, чего уж говорить обо всём остальном…

— А барышни, между прочим, каждый день в них ходят, — не удержался Крис. — Как же ты будешь притворяться барышней, не умея ходить в корсете?

— Считай, что я суфражистка, — вздёрнул нос Себастиан, — которую муж-тиран ради визита к крупному фермеру собственноручно упаковал в корсет.

В этом была своя доля правды, так что Крис усмехнулся и промолчал.

Перед особняком Редфорда, высоким и массивным, сработанном в стиле модерн, была оставлена широкая утоптанная площадка, а поодаль виднелись надворные постройки. По площадке водили мощного гнедого иноходца — видимо, давая остыть после долгой прогулки или путешествия; подъехав ближе, Крис разглядел, что водил жеребца тот самый седовласый пожилой мужчина, который был изображён на фотокарточке в газете. Роберт Редфорд, хозяин поместья.

— Добрый день, мистер Редфорд! — поприветствовал его Крис. — Я надеюсь, мы вам не помешаем?

— Добрый, добрый, молодой человек! — благодушно ухмыляясь, ответил Редфорд. — Могу ли я узнать, чем обязан?

Крис спешился и протянул ему «рекомендательное» письмо, которое накануне до глубокой ночи сочинял и переписывал набело. Пока Редфорд разворачивал его и бегло проглядывал, прищурив глаза, Крис помог спешиться Себастиану, аккуратно подхватив его за утянутую корсетом талию, отчего тот издал забавный сдавленный писк.

— Моё имя Пол Дискант, — представился Крис, сделав шаг к Редфорду. — Я прибыл к вам по рекомендации моей дорогой тётушки Мэдлин, вы, кажется, были с ней знакомы…

— Не припомню лица вашей тётушки в подробностях, конечно, но, должен сказать, на той ярмарке, которую она упоминает, я завёл чересчур много знакомств, чтобы упомнить всех в лицо и поимённо, — сказал Редфорд, складывая письмо. — Стало быть, вы — племянник мадам Дискант, а это — ваша юная супруга?

— Да, это моя милая Бесси, — Крис положил руку на талию «юной супруги», очаровательно краснеющей то ли от злости, то ли от жары.

В отличие от других выдуманных личностей, Пол Дискант действительно существовал; он служил в полиции в Чикаго, и последнее, что Крис о нём слышал — то, что он чудом выжил после перестрелки с одной из многочисленных чикагских группировок бандитов. Правда, его невесту звали не Бесси, а, кажется, Тэмми — но это был другой разговор.

— Полгода назад я получил в наследство от покойного дедушки небольшой участок, и вскорости я вступаю в право наследования, — начал Крис придуманную накануне историю. — Сначала я хотел его продать, но затем мы с Бесс решили, что лучше будет переехать туда, построить дом для нас и будущих детей… Но у меня нет опыта ведения сельского хозяйства — я служу счетоводом в Вальпараисо. Тогда тётушка Мэдди и порекомендовала нанести визит к вам.

— Это всё очень хорошо, молодой человек, — одобрительно кивнул Редфорд. — Вот только на будущее: вашей тётушке стоило телефонировать мне о вашем приезде, чтобы у меня не случилось накладок в расписании.

Крис судорожно сглотнул: об этом они совершенно забыли.

К счастью, Себастиан сориентировался быстрее.

— Тётушка Мэдлин — человек старых нравов, — тихим и нежным голоском пролепетал он. — Она категорически не приемлет таких нововведений, как электричество и телефон, и никто из членов семьи не в состоянии убедить её в том, что это хорошо и полезно.

— Ох, — тут же смягчился Редфорд. — У меня телефон и электричество появились не так давно, но я уже стал забывать, что не все их приемлют! К хорошему, понимаете ли, быстро привыкаешь. Но это ничего, — он махнул рукой, — у меня найдётся для вас полчаса или даже больше, чтобы показать вам свои владения. Я лишь прошу простить меня за непрезентабельный вид — пробовал в выездке недавнюю покупку.

Он указал на нетерпеливо перебирающего копытами иноходца.

— За своими самыми лучшими животными я хожу лично, — с гордостью заявил он. — Этот красавец обошёлся мне без малого в тысячу долларов, но из жеребят, которых понесут от него мои лошадки, я выращу новую породу, которая будет уходить в базарный день за тысячу с головы! Пойдёмте в денник, оставим там ваших красавиц, и я вам покажу, чем, так сказать, богат.

Крис, подхватив под уздцы обеих лошадей — Себастианову и свою — направился вслед за радушным Редфордом в денник.

Из денника они вышли к бесконечным рядам курятников, возле которых Редфорд долго рассуждал о том, какие породы лучше выращивать на мясо, какие — на яйца, а какие вообще стоит забыть, как страшный сон. После он перешёл к ряду клеток, в которых обитали вёрткие чёрные норки, и с гордостью рассказал, что планирует расширить их поголовье и составить серьёзную конкуренцию промысловым пушным зверям. Затем были картофельные и кукурузные поля, поля с пшеницей и рапсом, теплицы с томатами — спустя полчаса всё рассказанное Редфордом перестало укладываться у Криса в голове, и он лишь размеренно кивал, как китайский болванчик, время от времени поддакивал и переходил с места на место, от загона к загону, волоча за собой Себастиана, только и успевающего подхватывать подол платья, чтобы не цепляться за очередное достижение агротехники. Чем дальше они шли, тем больше Крис проникался уважением к хозяину фермы — тот с такой лёгкостью говорил о каждом животном или растении, что остро чувствовалось: к каждой грядке и каждому загону он приложил руку лично.

Напоследок Редфорд оставил коровники — они находились с противоположной стороны от денников, так что до них можно было добраться, обойдя всю ферму целиком. Он провёл Криса и Себастиана по широким светлым загонам с высокими потолками, в которых держали коров, быков и телят, показал место, куда коров приводили на дойку, и попутно рассказал, как важно и полезно держать в хозяйстве хотя бы парочку коров. К концу рассказа Крис ощутил, что его голова вот-вот взорвётся от переизбытка информации.

— Ой, мистер Редфорд, а что у вас там? — неожиданно спросил Себастиан, указывая затянутым в перчатку пальцем куда-то в угол.

— О, — взгляд Редфорда мгновенно потеплел, и он направился туда. — Здесь живёт моя гордость, моя драгоценность, будущее моего коровьего поголовья… Смотрите сами!

В отдельном отгороженном загоне на огромной охапке сена лежал телёнок. Солнце из окна, выходящего в его загон, падало на его голову и спину, и в этих косых лучах света было явственно видно, что шкурка у телёнка была необычного золотистого цвета.

— Это, дорогие мои, Мидас. — Редфорд зашёл в загон, присел рядом с телёнком на корточки и благоговейно погладил его по лобастой голове. — Редкая герефордширская порода, мясо-молочные чемпионы. Специальный заказ из Англии! Этот малыш пережил путешествие по морю, сумел после него не заболеть и уже прибавил десяток фунтов с тех пор, как прибыл! Ему ещё предстоит возродить старую английскую породу на американской земле, так что я лично за ним присматриваю и ухаживаю.

— А можно и мне его погладить? — захлопав ресницами, попросил Себастиан.

Редфорд кивнул, и Себастиан, присев рядом с ним, осторожно погладил телёнка по морде и за ушами. Телёнок потянулся за его ладонью и ткнулся в неё влажным розовым носом.

— Чует моё золотко добрую руку, — одобрил Редфорд. — Обязательно заведите коров, Дискант, сами видите — ваша жена будет очень хорошо за ними ходить!

Крис покивал для вида и отвернул голову, чтобы скрыть предательский смех.

— Должно быть, утомил я вас своими рассказами, а, молодёжь? — спросил Редфорд, когда они втроём вышли обратно на улицу. — Ну, это ничего, ещё привыкнете. Я тоже по молодости таким был... К слову сказать, приглашаю вас на чай. Моя хозяюшка обещала сегодня приготовить свои фирменные пироги — попробуете и влюбитесь в них!

— Ох, мы бы с радостью, — ответил Себастиан, когда Крис уже был готов согласиться. — Но боюсь, мы не успеем на наш поезд.

— Торопитесь, значит… ну, значит, попробуете в следующий раз, — тепло улыбнулся Редфорд. — Удачи с вашей фермой, молодые люди!

Крис сердечно поблагодарил его за такой полезный рассказ и заверил, что теперь гораздо лучше понимает, что хотел бы сделать с фермой. Он вывел из денника лошадей, помог Себастиану взобраться в седло, затем вскочил на лошадь сам, и они, ещё раз тепло попрощавшись с Редфордом, отправились обратно в Ксениа.

— Женщины гораздо лучше мужчин запоминают лица, — не дожидаясь, пока Крис задаст вертевшийся на языке вопрос, пояснил Себастиан. — Если жена Редфорда была вместе с ним на ярмарке, она могла вспомнить, что никакой мадам Дискант там не было, и наша маскировка полетела бы к псу под хвост. Поэтому я и отказался от чая.

— Понятно, — кивнул Крис. — Хороший он человек. Я встречал мало людей, которые были бы так увлечены своим делом… Немного даже жаль использовать его в наших планах.

— Если всё пройдёт удачно, он от них абсолютно не пострадает, — Себастиан вытер пот со лба и поправил сбившиеся кудряшки шиньона. — Поехали скорее. Я хочу уже снять с себя весь этот наряд и наконец вздохнуть свободно.

Крис сочувственно мазнул рукой по его плечу, прикрытому широкой оборкой, и пустил лошадь рысью.

***

Крис, соблюдая этикет, помог Себастиану-Бесси спешиться и завёл в холл гостиницы. Подставив локоть, за который Себастиан взялся с лёгкой кокетливой улыбкой, он повел его по лестнице на их этаж и, открыв ключом дверь, деликатно посторонился, пропуская «жену» в номер. Войдя следом, Крис осторожно закрыл замок и обернулся точно в момент, когда воспитанная Бесси обратилась в Себастиана: скинув узкие, натёршие ноги сапожки, он с таким лихорадочным блеском в глазах принялся расстёгивать мелкие пуговицы на корсаже, что Крис, право слово, не был уверен, что к нему в этот момент можно было подойти.

— Эта жара вконец меня доконала, — рыкнул Себастиан, срывая с головы шляпку с приделанным к ней шиньоном. — Если я прямо сейчас не выберусь из этого чёртова платья, тебе придётся меня откачивать. Что ты смотришь? — воскликнул он, яростно уставившись на молчащего Криса. — Мне нужна твоя помощь!

— В тебя вселился девичий дух, — сказал Крис, и за это Себастиан запустил в него шляпкой. — Точно тебе говорю, дело нечисто!

— Эванс!

— Тебя нужно срочно из него вытащить, — со знанием дела покивал Крис и смело подошел к нему, готовый освободить из текстильного плена. Себастиан вблизи выглядел очень вымотанным; под глазами размазалась чёрная тушь, и тёмная капля смешанного с краской пота именно в эту секунду собралась стечь ниже по щеке. Крис ловко подхватил её кончиком пальца. Себастиан странно на него посмотрел, но Крис не поддался и спокойно — неправда — встретил его взгляд.

Дальше действовали в тишине. Крис украдкой посматривал на Себастиана, который, пыхтя от духоты и затруднённого корсетом дыхания, тянул платье за подол, намереваясь снять его через голову. Когда мелькнули лодыжки, Крис рефлекторно зажмурился, отчего схлопотал смешок:

— Я не девица, Крис. Это всё ещё мои ноги. — Если бы в голосе Себастиана не было этой непонятной грустинки, Крис бы даже поверил в его легкомысленный тон.

— Я знаю. Просто... — с ответом найтись не получилось.

Голубое платье мелькнуло перед глазами, и Себастиан опять предстал во всей красе: в длинных, до колена, кружевных панталонах и туго затянутом корсете, отчего талия у него получилась на зависть многим женщинам. Крис почувствовал, как ему становится трудно дышать, и отвернулся, переводя дух. Себастиан, не поняв, в чем дело, огорчённо хмыкнул и направился к своей кровати. Крис последовал за ним. Половинки панталон прилегали друг к другу надёжно и открываться под пристальным взглядом Криса не желали.

— Я знаю, куда ты смотришь, — вдруг сказал Себастиан и обернулся к нему. Крис окинул его напряжённым взором и сглотнул, понимая, что всё начинается сначала. Себастиан, округлив глаза, поражённо покачал головой.

— Я не... — попытался сказать Крис, но Себастиан его перебил.

— Ты — да, — с усмешкой проговорил он и облизнул губы. Его подкрашенные чёрным глаза смотрели насмешливо, даже немного с вызовом, но Крис не знал, для кого из них был этот вызов. Если для него, то был ли он достоин его принять? Если Себастиан сражался с собой, то был ли достоин Крис стать его оружием? — Ну, давай, — сказал он. — Иди сюда.

Крис как ослик за морковкой безвольно подошёл на пару шагов ближе и остановился прямо перед Себастианом. Тот ухмыльнулся и развернулся, подставив ему шнуровку корсета. Крис закатил глаза, всё поняв, и потянул шнурки в разные стороны, развязывая узелки. Шнуровка поплыла и ослабла, и Себастиан глубоко вдохнул, с таким стоном выдохнув, что Крис покраснел.

— Ты мой спаситель, — кокетливо сказал Себастиан и взмахнул накрашенными ресницами, взглянув из-за плеча. Крис не увидел ничего особенного: ну, чёрная краска на коже, ну, серые глаза, ну, закушенная губа, скрывающая улыбку. Крис был готов отстраниться от него и пойти помочь себе самому, как Себастиан вдруг с тихим удивлённым вскриком резко подался назад, и Крис еле успел подставить руки. Распахнув глаза, Себастиан смотрел на него, запрокинув голову и чересчур восхищённо округлив рот.

И Крис просто не выдержал.

Подхватив Себастиана на руки, он в три шага донёс его до кровати и бросил на матрац. Себастиан приподнялся на локтях, но Крис уже забирался следом, даже не утрудившись скинуть с ног ботинки. Но кого это вообще могло волновать, когда Себастиан раздвинул ноги, и Крис опустился на него сверху, срывая с розовых губ свой первый поцелуй с мужчиной. Крис поначалу прижимался осторожно, но Себастиан недовольно вздохнул, и он увеличил напор, раздвинув языком мягкие губы и скользнув им по гладким зубам. Себастиан улыбнулся в поцелуй и сполз ниже, укладываясь точно под Криса, поднял ноги, скрестив их у него на пояснице, и потёрся пахом о пах — ответный стояк очень подстегивал.

Крис опустил руку вниз, забрался под распущенные завязки панталон и обхватил член Себастиана крепкой хваткой. Себастиан вскинул бёдра и выдохнул Крису в губы, и тот двинул рукой вверх-вниз, чертовски удивляясь, что не чувствует ни капли брезгливости, трогая ствол другого парня. Эпизод с тем, как он вылизывал мужской зад, совершенно, кажется, выпал из памяти. А, нет, теперь Крис отчётливо вспомнил всё до последней секунды, и возбуждение захлестнуло его с такой силой, что он набросился на Себастиана с большим напором.

Себастиан, впрочем, ни капли не возражал. Правда, с трудом прервав поцелуй — Крис не расстроился, переключившись на вылизывание шеи — Себастиан проговорил, сбиваясь на неровное дыхание и короткие стоны:

— Крис... Давай без проникновения... Я... Не выдержу еще раз...

— Да как угодно, — выпалил Крис, когда смысл сказанного добрался до его разума. Себастиан выдохнул и расслабился под ним, растёкся доступным телом, и эта вседозволенность, как и несколькими часами ранее, шибанула Криса сильнее всего.

— Давай, жеребец, исполни свой супружеский долг, — с улыбкой сказал Себастиан, и Крис на секунду растерялся. Затем понимающе хмыкнул и с удовольствием присосался к его груди, втянув в рот сосок, а другой потирая свободной рукой. Себастиан заметался по подушке и крепко стиснул бёдрами его бока, отчего Крис вскинул взгляд на его лицо, не отрываясь от ласк. Себастиан раскраснелся, тушь ещё сильнее размазалась по лицу, растёкшись от пота, а вокруг губ после поцелуев остался натёртый розовый след.

Крис никогда не смог бы описать, насколько сильно это его завело.

Он толкнулся бёдрами в Себастиана, попав точно по промежности, по потрудившемуся сегодня припухшему анусу. Если бы было можно, он без малейших сомнений снова вошёл бы в Себастиана, ввёл бы в него свой член до упора, до жадного и такого приятного чувства обладания. Но и так тоже было хорошо — Себастиан всё равно позволил ему многое. Себастиан, который извивался под ним, не переставая стонать, который выгибался навстречу каждому толчку и лихорадочно вскидывал бёдра, потираясь о живот.

Крис просунул руку между животами, обхватил его член, и ему хватило всего лишь пары движений, как Себастиан содрогнулся, низко застонав, и излился ему в руку. Обмякнув на кровати, он пытался отдышаться, а Крис тем временем мелко толкался ему в промежность, не желая отставать. Оклемавшись, Себастиан надавил ему на плечи, и Крис перевернулся на спину, едва не свалившись с узкой кровати. Оказавшись сверху, Себастиан сполз по нему, и, когда его лицо оказалось напротив ширинки Криса, он расстегнул пуговицы и вытащил из штанов твёрдый член. Ухмыльнувшись — о, сделай так еще раз — Себастиан открыл рот и обхватил губами головку, огладив ее языком и уткнувшись кончиком в дырочку. Втянув щёки, он наделся на член, и Крис приоткрыл рот, сдерживая стон, когда головка ткнулась в стенку горла и скользнула глубже. Это было настолько потрясающе, что Крис даже не заметил, как Себастиан нырнул рукой ему в кальсоны и, прижав палец к промежности, постепенно добрался до ануса. Надавливая пальцем в ритме, с которым член скользил в его рту, Себастиан так медленно опустился на ствол, что нос коснулся живота Криса. Себастиан сглотнул, и по телу прошла ослепляющая горячая волна, и Крис выплеснулся в его горло, содрогнувшись от оглушительного оргазма.

О, если бы он знал раньше, как сильно ему этого не хватало.

***

Назавтра, едва рассвело, Себастиан снова переоделся и уехал в Беллбрук; перед этим он долго втолковывал Крису, что и в каком порядке нужно сделать, пока он не вернётся. Крис честно всё выслушал, старательно держа открытыми слипающиеся глаза, но как только за Себастианом захлопнулась дверь, снова упал спиной на жёсткий матрац и заснул.

Он проснулся через пару часов, когда уже окончательно рассвело, в таком отличном расположении духа, какого не помнил за последние несколько месяцев; голова была ясной, а тело едва не звенело от переполняющей его бодрости. Винить в этом поездку на ферму мистера Редфорда было никак нельзя, и Крис заключил, что такое самочувствие было следствием извращённых постельных утех. Запоздало проснулась совесть, нашёптывая, что он дважды согрешил с мужчиной, что теперь он стал таким же нэнси, грязным извращенцем, одним из тех, кого упаковывают в тюрьмы и психушки. Но Крис, накоротке выслушав мысленные увещевания, только отмахнулся: он и без того уже достаточно нагрешил, обманывая людей, и абсолютно точно заработал себе посмертное направление на жаркие курорты Преисподней, так что пара дополнительных проступков не делала никакой разницы.

Поднявшись с постели, Крис обнаружил на столе записку от Себастиана:

«Эванс! Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты не запомнил ни черта из того, что я сказал тебе вчера и повторил утром. Поэтому я, как добрый человек, оставил тебе ещё и список, который ты найдёшь на обратной стороне листка.  
С.»

Крис перевернул листок, пробежал глазами список и с усмешкой заключил, что Себастиан всё ещё его недооценивал: он прекрасно помнил всё сказанное.

«Вот скажи, Эванс, что ты станешь делать, если тебе в руки свалится клад?» — менторским тоном спрашивал Себастиан, бесстыже валяясь на кровати в чём мать родила.

«Спрячу его подальше, чтобы вместе с ним на меня не свалились большие проблемы», — ответил тогда Крис.

«А если, положим, ты узнаешь, что один хороший человек потерял этот клад и теперь готов отдать большие деньги, лишь бы его вернули? А в это же самое время неподалёку от тебя какой-то деревенский простачок похваляется, что нашёл тот самый клад?»

Крис тогда призадумался. С его стороны наживка была очевидной; другое дело, была ли она такой же очевидной с точки зрения человека, которому предназначалась. Фрэнка.

«Глубокоуважаемый мистер Редфорд не пострадает ничуть, — продолжал меж тем Себастиан. — Его золотой телёночек останется в своём стойле жевать сено и радоваться жизни. А мы — вернее, ты, потому что я отправлюсь обхаживать твоего Фрэнка и набиваться к нему в ученики — ты должен будешь, во-первых, добыть поддельного золотого телёнка, а во-вторых — подготовить почву для фальшивого сообщения, будто бы у Редфорда его телёнок пропал. Ты, конечно, не Бен Вонг, но нам и не нужна абсолютная точность и схожесть, всё равно Фрэнк не видел того телёнка».

«Если бы у Редфорда в самом деле пропала его драгоценная скотина, он бы в ту же секунду отправился телефонировать шерифу, губернатору штата и в газеты, — возразил Крис. — Мы опять на этом проколемся».

«Эванс, ты идиот, — вздохнул Себастиан. — О мнимом похищении должен будет узнать только Фрэнк, ну, и ещё парочка зевак, которые могут и не знать — или не сразу вспомнить — что у Редфорда есть телефон! Так что если мы всё сделаем аккуратно…»

«Не говори вслух, — оборвал его Крис, — а то не сбудется».

Так что Крис, наскоро позавтракав, вооружился несколько похудевшим бумажником и отправился в город. Он старался избегать тех магазинов, в которых уже побывал, чтобы не привлекать внимание к себе и своим весьма странным покупкам: он приобрёл несколько листов писчей бумаги и чернила, а на маленьком фермерском рынке — десять фунтов прошлогоднего жёлтого лука. Напоследок он заглянул в аптеку, где затарился перекисью водорода и корой хинного дерева — последней он взял столько, что можно было излечить от лихорадки целый небольшой город.

Оставив все покупки в номере, Крис взнуздал лошадь и отправился прочь из города — покупать телёнка. Умом он понимал, что в Ксениа и его окрестностях монополию на продажу животных держал Редфорд; поэтому он ехал добрых четыре часа на юго-запад, до деревушки Сентервилл, куда фермерская империя Редфорда ещё не добралась. Там держал небольшое хозяйство некий фермер Фавро, который охотно продал Крису четырёхмесячного телёнка от одной из своих коров, а вдобавок навешал длинную нецензурную тираду о проклятых монополистах, которые душат небольшие фермы.

Телёнок, которого купил Крис, был некрупным и на удивление флегматичным: он послушно топал вслед за лошадью, привязанный к луке седла, и только изредка тихо взмыкивал и время от времени останавливался пощипать траву на обочине дороги. По правде сказать, Крис не знал, как обычно ведут себя телята, и думал — не продал ли ему ушлый фермер нездоровую животинку; но возиться с ней надлежало лишь пару дней, так что Крис надеялся только на одно: что за то время, пока ему придётся прятать телёнка в своём номере, он не выдаст себя рёвом, запахом или чем ещё.

Уже оставив лошадь у коновязи, Крис понял всю глубину своей глупости: для начала ему предстояло затащить телёнка на третий этаж, не привлекая внимания постояльцев, а после — пару дней держать в номере, для этого не предназначенном. Почесав в затылке, Крис сделал единственное, что мог: выправил полы рубашки, расхлябил поступь, снова натянув на себя образ техасской деревенщины, взвалил телёнка на спину и, показательно не глядя на немногочисленных людей, собравшихся в холле, пронёс его наверх.

Телёнок был светло-серый; шкура на его морде и животе имела цвет прокисшего молока, а бока были словно присыпаны пеплом. Такую масть перекрасить в золотистый было бы непросто: цвет лёг бы неровно и был скорее коричневым, а этого Крис категорически не желал. А посему тем же вечером, перед тем как отправиться спать, он за неимением лучшего развёл перекись в найденном в ванной тазу и густо обмазал телёнка. Тот непонимающе мотал головой и обиженно басовито мычал, но, к счастью, делал это негромко. Спустя некоторое время его шёрстка несколько посветлела. Крис повторил процедуру ещё пару раз, пока не добился такого желтоватого оттенка, какой бывает у блондинок-стенографисток из нью-йоркских офисов. От этого кончики его собственных пальцев неприятно побелели, словно Крис ухитрился обморозить их в середине лета; но неприятных ощущений это не доставляло, так что он со спокойной душой отправился спать, чтобы на следующий день приступить к той части плана, которая требовала наибольшего терпения и художественного чутья — к превращению обычного телёнка в золотого.

Ночью его никто не побеспокоил; это значило, что у него ещё было время на подготовку, но всё же Крис начал немного волноваться, как там проходила та часть плана, которую взял на себя Себастиан: попроситься в ученики к Фрэнку и под этим предлогом выманить его из Беллбрука.

Впрочем, утром перед Крисом встала более насущная проблема: и луковую шелуху, и хину для окраски телёнка нужно было в чём-то заваривать. И если керосинка в номере имелся — он оказался аккуратно задвинут в дальний угол под стол, так что Крис нашёл его не сразу — то из доступных ёмкостей в наличии были алюминиевая кружка, которую Крис возил с собой в чемодане, и вчерашний тазик из ванной. Первая была слишком маленькой, а второй казался явно великоватым. Но делать было нечего: выпрашивать какую-то посуду у той же хозяйки мотеля было бы подозрительно, а на покупку было жалко денег — накануне он и так сильно поистратился. Крису ничего не оставалось, как водрузить на шаткие подпорки над горелкой примуса таз; с третьей попытки ему это даже удалось.

Спустя полчаса Крис не знал, куда деваться от запаха лукового отвара, пропитавшего весь номер, включая постели, одежду, телёнка и самого Криса. Дух стоял густой и крепкий, как в красильной или кожевенной мастерской, и если бы он мог красить, всё вокруг уже стало бы насыщенного красно-коричневого цвета. Открыть окно Крис не решался, боясь привлечь излишнее внимание.

Наконец, когда отвар шелухи настоялся, Крис снял его с огня и вместе с ним направился к телёнку, который испуганно лежал в углу, ожидая своей участи. Увидев таз с жидкостью, он было сунул туда морду, надеясь, что его сейчас будут поить, но, попробовав, отшатнулся, а потом долго отфыркивался. Крис успокаивающе потрепал его по голове и принялся красить.

После лукового отвара телёнок из пергидрольного превратился в светло-коричневого, оттенка едва подрумянившейся хлебной корочки. До желаемого золотого оттенка, правда, было ещё далеко. Так что Крис, тайком выплеснув остатки отвара за окно, сперва набрал в таз немного чистой воды, которой напоил телёнка, а затем поставил на огонь отвар хинной коры. Пока тот медленно нагревался, он вышел на улицу и, поминутно озираясь, надёргал по обочинам небольшую охапку травы, которую после скормил заметно повеселевшему телёнку.

Чем ближе подбирался вечер, тем глупее Крис себя чувствовал. Он переживал за Себастиана, который где-то там оказался один на один со сволочным Фрэнком; не нащипал ли для телёнка какой-нибудь ядовитой травы, которая пошла бы тому во вред; сработает ли хинный отвар и получится ли нужный цвет.

Хотя насчёт последнего, как оказалось, он беспокоился зря: кора хинного дерева, вываренная пару часов в воде, дала густой жёлтый цвет, который охотно красил не только телячью шкурку, но и пальцы. Крис выругался, поняв, что надо было работать в перчатках, но было поздно: с ветоши, которую он использовал как помазок, краска перешла и на его руки, украсив их подозрительными желтушными пятнами. Он решил разобраться с этим позже, тем более что телёнок наконец стал обретать золотисто-жёлтую масть; на какое-то мгновение, расписывая телячьи бока, Крис ощутил себя настоящим художником.

Когда телёнок от носа и до кисточки на хвосте приобрёл ровный золотой цвет, Крис, напоследок подкрасив ему уши изнутри, торопливо избавился от хинного раствора: от его запаха страшно хотелось чихать. Затем он выяснил, что оттереть краску с пальцев было чрезвычайно сложно, и после получаса бесплодных попыток сдался. Ему ещё нужно было успеть изобразить два или три объявления о пропаже бесценного герефордширского телёнка, за которого безутешный хозяин готов отдать безумные деньги.

***

Этой же ночью Крис проснулся от того, что кровать, на которой он спал, прогнулась, как будто на неё кто-то сел, а его самого бесцеремонно ткнули чем-то твёрдым под рёбра.

— Слишком крепко спишь, — сказал некто голосом Себастиана, — я мог бы влёгкую зарезать тебя и забрать телёнка, и ты даже не почесался бы. Вот скажи, так тебя, такого беспечного, одного оставлять?

— По-моему, это не я беспечный, а ты параноик, — пробормотал Крис и только затем открыл глаза, за что тут же получил очередной тычок под рёбра.

— Бам! И ты убит уже дважды, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Себастиан.

На этот раз он снова был одет в дешёвую клетчатую рубашку, которую носил не умеющий пить Блейн с мартинсвилльской лесопилки, широкие, не по размеру штаны, в которых Крис с удивлением узнал свои, и грубые сапоги на толстой квадратной подошве.

— Что, нравится? — хмыкнул Себастиан. — Хотя Бесси Дискант нравилась тебе больше, да? Прости, кстати, что без спроса взял штаны, потом верну их тебе.

— Какой-то дурацкий наряд, — честно признался Крис, но Себастиана этот комментарий почему-то не расстроил.

— Значит, я всё сделал правильно, — сказал он. — Деревенский дурачок Джо Гиллоули из Бивер-Крик, который считает, что он лучший скотокрад во всём штате, и должен выглядеть, как деревенский дурачок. Чтобы, так сказать, настраивать на нужный лад. Такого и одурачить жалко, и не отвяжешься просто так.

— Ты скажи главное: Фрэнк на этот маскарад повёлся? — спросил Крис. — Я не зря весь день чувствовал себя дураком, пока возился с телёнком?

— Ты хотел сказать: не зря ли ты два дня изображал дурака, дорогой Себастиан? Нет, не зря. Твой Фрэнк — самодовольный болван, который принял мой маскарад за чистую монету и посчитал меня простаком, который решил стать жуликом.

— Да тебе бы в театре играть, — не удержался Крис. — Стал бы звездой Бродвея, а не мошенником в вечных бегах…

— Ух ты, да у кого-то глаза открылись, — процедил Себастиан, внаглую опершись локтем на грудь Криса и уложив на запястье подбородок. — Был я там. И в театре играл. И скажу тебе, что вечные бега поинтереснее будут, да и выручаю я за них больше.

— Кстати, о выручке, — Крис столкнул его локоть, больно давящий на грудину, и приподнялся на локтях. — Телёнка я тебе приготовил, объявления нарисовал…

— Приготовил? Надеюсь, под этим словом ты понимаешь «раскрасил в золотой цвет», а не «зажарил с луком», — Себастиан торопливо соскочил с кровати и направился в угол у окна, где спал привязанный верёвочной петлёй телёнок. — Весь номер луком провонял… Ого, да он у тебя и впрямь золотой вышел, лучше, чем настоящий!

— Спасибо, я старался, — широко зевнул Крис.

— Надеюсь, краска с него не слезет, пока я буду тащить его через весь город в другую гостиницу? — деловито уточнил Себастиан, отвязывая верёвку.

— Не слезет, — Крис продемонстрировал ладони, покрытые жёлтыми пятнами, — проверил на себе.

— Чудесно… — Себастиан поднял телёнка с пола и, крякнув, взвалил себе на плечи. — Ни черта себе! Эванс, ты бы ещё взрослого быка купил, а…

— Зато этот телёнок ест траву и пьёт воду, как миленький, и не нужно поить его молоком или чем там поят маленьких телят, — наставительно подняв палец в воздух, шепнул Крис. — Но ты можешь его разбудить и повести шагом, если не боишься, что он замычит и перебудит полгорода. Редфорд, вон, говорил, что у тебя руки ласковые, что телятам ты нравишься…

— Господи, замолчи уже! — Себастиан, не в состоянии махнуть рукой, сердито дёрнул головой. — Я из-за этого твои объявления забыл. Сунь мне за пазуху…

Крис подобрал три одинаковых объявления о пропаже телёнка, которые сушились на столе, и свернул их в узкую трубку, а затем подошёл к Себастиану, оттянул ворот его рубашки и сунул трубку туда; Себастиан раздражённо зашипел, а листки высыпались из-под его рубашки, не заправленной в брюки.

— Вот же ж… — Крис шикнул на Себастиана, взялся левой рукой за пояс его штанов, а правой затолкал под него полы рубашки; теперь объявления из-за пазухи не выпадали.

— Всё, молодец, спи дальше, — коротко процедил Себастиан.

— Опять я не узнаю, чем дело кончится? — спросил Крис. — Мне же, может быть, тоже интересно.

— Если так уж интересно, то приходи утром под окна гостиницы, в которой мы останавливались по приезде, — вздохнул Себастиан. — С той стороны, которая выходит на станцию. Свои окна я открою, сядешь под ними, ну, скажем, пьяного изобразишь, и слушай на здоровье.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Крис. — Удачи.

— Пригодится, — кивнул Себастиан. — Ну, я пошёл.

Бесшумно, словно у него на плечах не было веса в сто тридцать с лишним фунтов, он выскользнул из дверей и растворился в темноте. Крис ещё немного постоял на пороге, пытаясь высмотреть его, а затем снова улёгся спать.

Остаток ночи ему не спалось: он до самого рассвета проворочался в постели, а едва рассвело, переоделся в одну из самых старых своих рубашек, застиранную и заплатанную, разлохматил волосы и, старательно пошатываясь, побрёл к железнодорожной станции. К сожалению, от него не несло перегаром, а все питейные заведения были ещё закрыты; правда, от Криса шёл такой стойкий дух лука и хины, что встреть он случайного раннего прохожего, тот шарахнулся бы от него резвее, чем от пьяного.

Дойдя до гостиницы, Крис для приличия покружил вокруг неё, уселся прямо на холодную землю под единственным открытым окном на первом этаже, подогнул колени к груди и неожиданно для себя задремал.

Проснулся он как от толчка в бок, когда из открытого окна сверху-слева раздался негромкий, до зубовного скрежета ненавистный сиплый голос Фрэнка Грилло, его бывшего компаньона:

— А скажи-ка мне ещё раз, Джозеф, где ты взял это несчастное животное?

— Так это… у фермера свёл, — ответил второй голос, в котором Крис с некоторым трудом узнал голос Себастиана. Тот говорил просто ужасно: глотая согласные буквы, растягивая гласные и немного гнусавя, как будто некогда ему сломали нос. — Мне это… ночью-то не спалось, я сел на коняшку и поехал. Туточки есть один богатый фермер, у него этих телят — тьма! Ну, я одного и взял. Видали, какого красавца отхватил, а!

— Да, губа у тебя не дура… — Фрэнк замолчал, и Крис словно наяву представил, как он хмурит брови и бегает глазами туда-сюда. Из окна раздался шорох сминаемой бумаги — по всей вероятности, кое-кто комкал в руках объявление, которое Крис так любовно вырисовывал вчера. — Послушай, Джозеф, а не хочешь ли ты продать мне этого телёнка? Я заплачу тебе за него хорошие деньги. Хочешь за него… четыреста долларов?

Крис беззвучно усмехнулся про себя. Очевидно, Фрэнк держал Себастиана — «Джо», если точнее — за полного дурачка, раз при той награде, которую «посулили» в объявлении, начал с такой низкой цены.

— Э-э, не, мистер Грилло, — «обиженно» протянул Себастиан. — Кабы я его для продажи воровал, я б его на базар и свёл. А я ведь не просто так, я для мамы!

Крис прыснул в рукав.

— Поверь мне, Джозеф, деньги твоей маме будут намного полезнее, чем телёнок, которого ещё надо кормить, поить и растить! — вкрадчивым, медоточивым голосом продолжил Фрэнк.

— Вы дурак, мистер Грилло? — воскликнул Себастиан. — Деньги — они что? Их потратил, и всё… А телёночек маме на память останется! Я-то, стало быть, с вами поеду, а его отвезу в Бивер-Крик, он ей обо мне напоминать будет.

Фрэнк так звучно заскрипел зубами, что даже Крис под окном это услышал.

— Ну, хорошо… А если я дам шестьсот долларов? Может, тогда твоя мама купит себе телёнка, и он будет напоминать о тебе?

— Нет уж, вы точно дурак, мистер. Где она возьмёт второго такого золотого телёночка? На базаре-то одни рыжие, чёрные да пятнистые. А этот, вон, глядите, чистое золото!

Крис уселся поудобнее и приготовился слушать дальше. На объявлении, которое он нарисовал, стояло вознаграждение за телёнка в десять тысяч долларов — дороже, чем за голову самого Фрэнка, вздумай полиция его искать. И Крису было чертовски интересно, какую часть из этой ещё не полученной суммы Фрэнк готов отдать «ловкому скотокраду» за телёнка.

Спустя четверть часа стоимость телёнка выросла до тысячи долларов, но Себастиан не торопился соглашаться. Крис лениво подумал, сколько же денег было у Фрэнка при себе, что он готов был разом отдать такую сумму.

Ещё полчаса спустя из окна раздалось раздражённое:

— Да что ж с тобой делать! Две тысячи! За две тысячи ты мне его продашь?

— Ну ладно, — с глубокой неохотой, приправленной сомнением, ответил Себастиан. — Раз уж он вам так нужен… А вы точно не будете его обижать? Я-то с ним ласково, меня телятки любят…

— Да слышал я, слышал, ты говорил уже, — резко выпалил Фрэнк. В комнате щёлкнули застёжки чемодана и зашуршали банкноты. — На, подавись своими деньгами и давай сюда телка!

— Не телка, а телёночка! — протянул Себастиан. — И смотрите, понежнее с ним, а то…

Звучно хлопнула входная дверь, и на несколько мгновений всё затихло. А затем Себастиан перепрыгнул через подоконник и уселся на землю бок о бок с Крисом, беззвучно хохоча.

— Ну, как, я не продешевил? — спросил он, отсмеявшись. — Кажется, я стряс с него почти всё, что у него было!

— Ну, точно не всё, — весело покачал головой Крис. — У него наверняка кое-что зашито в подкладке. Но две тысячи… силён, силён!

— Если бы ты не нарисовал на объявлении такую награду, чёрта с два я бы выручил столько, — хохотнул Себастиан. — Кстати, надо их сорвать, чтобы не смущать невинных людей. А потом у нас будет около четырёх часов, чтобы убраться из города, пока он не вернулся.

— Нет, ещё не время убираться из города, — возразил Крис. — Я хочу дождаться его возвращения. Сыграть, так сказать, финальную ноту его песенки. Так что пока не девай никуда объявления — они мне ещё пригодятся.

***

— Так чем, говоришь, ты его красил? — негромко спросил Себастиан на ухо Криса.

Они стояли на небольшой площади, которая выходила одним краем к железнодорожной станции. Здесь, ожидая поезд с востока, собралась небольшая толпа зевак; очевидно, в маленьком городке такие события, как прибытие поезда, были подобны светским раутам в каких-нибудь городах покрупнее.

— Отбеливал перекисью, а следом красил отваром луковой шелухи и хиной, — так же тихо ответил Крис. — А что?

— Да вышло неплохо, — ухмыльнулся Себастиан. — Я бы даже сказал, очень хорошо вышло. Слушай, Эванс, а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы закупить как-нибудь десяток голов телят, покрасить их по твоему рецепту и распродать на какой-нибудь ярмарке как редкую герефордширскую породу?

— Ну, по крайней мере, мы можем попробовать, — пожал плечами Крис. — Ты его видишь?

— Ага, — кивнул Себастиан. — Во-он там на горизонте точка. Едет, кажется…

— Так что же, Стэн, тебе так понравилось со мной работать, что ты предлагаешь продолжить? Заключить, как говорится, творческий союз?

— Угу. — Себастиан кивнул и сощурился, следя за приближающейся точкой: по дороге, ведущей в город с фермы Редфорда и пересекающей железнодорожные пути, ехал в облаке пыли Фрэнк с телёнком на привязи. — В богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии, в Монтане и Флориде…

— Пока полиция не разлучит нас, — закончил Крис. — Но лучше пусть не разлучает — я слишком молод и не хочу в тюрьму.

— Тебя не отпугнут даже мои постельные предпочтения? — понизив голос до едва слышного шёпота, спросил Себастиан. — Я же говорил, что если чихну на другого парня, тот…

Крис задумчиво погладил пальцами бороду. Проснувшаяся было совесть снова начала потихоньку грызть, но он решительно задавил её.

— А чёрт его знает, — признался он. — Честно, я от себя не ожидал. Мне надо будет подумать о своём поведении — ну, потом, в спокойной обстановке. Напиться, может быть. Смириться с тем, что я грязный извращенец. А потом посмотрим. Может, даже повторим. Если ты не будешь против.

Себастиан тонко улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Смотри, — шепнул он и толкнул Криса в бок локтем, указывая на дорогу: теперь Фрэнк уже почти добрался до железнодорожного переезда, и по его лицу было хорошо видно, что он зол как чёрт.

— Пора, — согласился Крис. Он отошёл на несколько футов в наветренную сторону, выпустил по направлению ветра одно из своих объявлений и притворился, будто бы ловит его. На движение обернулся стоящий неподалёку парень, который поймал листок, пробежался по нему глазами и передал соседу.

— Эй, народ, вы слыхали — у мистера Редфорда телёночка свели! — громко, на всю площадь воскликнул сосед.

По толпе пронёсся шепоток, а объявление побежало по рукам.

— А ведь правда что! Я тоже видела, у гостиницы объявление висело! — крикнула какая-то женщина с другой стороны площади.

Народ загомонил сильнее; стали вспоминать, какой из Редфорда крепкий хозяин, как он дорожит всеми своими животными. Кто-то припомнил, что какую-то скотину Редфорд выписал из Англии.

В этот самый момент Грилло пересёк пути и выехал на площадь, буквально волоча фальшивого золотого телёнка на верёвке за собой.

— Смотрите, телёночек! Золотой! — не своим голосом воскликнул Себастиан, и весь народ в едином порыве уставился на Фрэнка.

На несколько секунд наступила тишина, которую затем нарушило громкое обиженное мычание.

— Так это он телёночка у мистера Редфорда украл, паразит! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

— Эй-эй, вы чего, я не… — Фрэнк замахал руками, но к нему уже устремился пылающий праведным гневом народ.

Крис с тёмным удовлетворением пронаблюдал, как Фрэнка стащили с лошади и поволокли куда-то в сторону мэрии; туда же повели и саму лошадь, и телёночка.

— Вот теперь о них позаботятся, — усмехнулся Себастиан.

— Вот теперь надо драпать, — в тон ему ответил Крис. Он не был уверен, но на какой-то миг ему показалось, что отчаянно орущий и вырывающийся Фрэнк посмотрел прямо на него.

На подошедший поезд Крис с Себастианом садились буквально впопыхах: он стоял в Ксениа всего две минуты.

— Вот теперь нам точно нужно бежать из штата, — шепнул Себастиан, сунув парнишке-кондуктору плату за проезд. — Сейчас мэр телефонирует Редфорду, тот расскажет, что никакой телёнок у него не пропадал, зато заглядывал некий мошенник, который утверждал обратное, с Фрэнка стрясут все имеющиеся деньги в качестве штрафа и отпустят…

— …и если он не дурак, то быстро узнает, что недавно в городе побывали мы с тобой, — закончил Крис. — Он отправится за нами в Дейтон — и я готов спорить, что у него в багаже припрятана такая же фальшивая полицейская бляха от Бена Вонга, как и у тебя. Уже к вечеру нас объявят в розыск.

— Ну, и? — Улыбка Себастиана померкла, и он уставился в окно поезда на проплывающие кукурузные поля, принадлежащие Роберту Редфорду. — Оно того стоило?

Крис закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе: внутри, где-то под сердцем, мурлыкало тихое, сытое удовлетворение от совершённого дела. Они не только стрясли с Фрэнка круглую сумму, но и разыграли ту же карту, что и когда-то он сам: отдали его на растерзание подогретой толпе.

— Оно того стоило, — с улыбкой кивнул он. — А побег… как будто тебе и мне впервой бежать из какого-то штата. Нам надо просто немного замаскироваться.

Себастиан уставился на него и сощурился.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя ещё осталась перекись? — спросил он.

— А я надеюсь, что у тебя осталось то дурацкое вдовье платье, которое тебе не шло, — вместо ответа сказал Крис.


End file.
